Snowfall
by airman62
Summary: What if Jon received a vision from Brynden Rivers that changed the shape of Westeros forever?
1. Chapter 1

What if Jon received a vision of great importance from Brynden Rivers of the wars to come? How would this effect the fate of Westeros?

* * *

Eddard Stark

The news of the death of Jon Arryn shook the land and all the people in it. None more than Ned. His ties to the former lord of the Vale where so close it would be hard to break even in death. None of his children truly knew how close he was to Jon. They were as close as his two sons were now. Granted Jon Arryn also was much older than he was when they first became friends. If anything Ned saw him as more of a father than his own.

Finally after some grieving by himself Ned left his solar and walked amongst the castle of Winterfell. Catelyn was currently watching over the girls and their lessons. Whilst Sir Roderick was training the boys in the yard. Not wanting Cat to see him in his state of grieving Ned walked across the walkway near the yard giving him a good sight of the sparring and practice.

"Lord Stark!" bellowed Sir Roderick finally seeing him in plain sight. "Do you wish to see their progress?" he shouted making his voice carry across the yard as loud as a war cry.

Ned smiled a bit seeing the looks of pride from his boys. They each have been working incredibly hard with melee and archery. Bran more so than anyone.

"If it pleases I wouldn't mind seeing how far they've come along Sir!" he called out.

Hearing their fathers interest in their skills seemed to bring the boys more energy as they immediately grabbed their blunted blades and waited on their drills to be given.

Ned walked down from the tower and took a seat on one of the stumps that lay close to the training area. Sir Roderick put Robb and Jon together to spar till someone yielded.

Ned smiled. The look of determination for their father's approval was evident even though they were as close to manhood as humanly possible. Ned remembered a time when that was all he ever wanted.

He was never the greatest with a blade compared to his brother Brandon and nowhere near the level of skill with riding as Lyanna was. But alas Ned was still here. As he grew in age his wisdom and overall battle sense had grown tremendously especially after Robert's rebellion.

Sir Roderick came across the yard and stood near Ned's make shift chair. Obviously nervous to broach the subject of Jon Arryn. "I'm truly sorry to hear of Jon's passing my lord, he was a good man." he said quietly. Only the sound of the boys gathering their training gear and swords could be heard.

Ned sighed "Thank you Sir Roderick, he was truly the greatest man i ever had the privilege to know. I'm slowly letting go of the grief and am ready for what comes next."

Sir Roderick nodded still watching the boys get ready. "I assume Lady Catelyn already informed you of the King and his journey to Winterfell?" he asked

Ned knew all too well of Robert's voyage to the north. It was already apparent in Ned's mind what he could possibly be seeking. Only a week after Jon's passing and the news spread of Robert's decision to come here. It would be a month or so before they reached Winterfell and the preparations were already being made.

"Yes, the lady informed me of Robert's trip north. We must make haste and prepare the castle for the King's arrival. That means a lot of food, wine, and of course make sure these lads are trained well on how to behave properly amongst the King and his family." Ned told him.

"Well we'll make sure these southerners see just how strong the north can be. Especially just how out skilled they'd be at the end of a blade." Sir Roderick said giving a chuckle.

Ned smiled. "Well let's see just how strong my sons truly are."

Sir Roderick got the hint. "Any day now ladies! Your lord father grows impatient!"

The boys hurried into the circle. Jon snow gripping his blade tightly, his face remained as solemn as Ned's was when he was on the field of battle. Meanwhile Robb was the opposite. His confidence was oozing towards the on lookers.

Ned smirked. He knew Robb always enjoyed the attention of the small folk especially when he had the chance to prove himself with a blade.

Although he found it quite amusing to see his son so willing to show off. His true curiosity was Jon. His bastard son was an enigma to him. He was always the talk of the town, his looks had most of the common girls swooning. But it never went to his head. He was as humble as they came and it made him seem even more like his younger self than Ned was willing to admit. Perhaps that's what made his lady wife so against Jon.

Jon glanced over at his father to see him staring, he turned away embarrassingly. Jon knew his father was watching intently.

"Begin!" Sir Roderick shouted at the top of his lungs. Theon and Bran stopped talking amongst themselves to watch with curiosity along with the small folk of Winterfell.

From the beginning of the spar it was obvious to Ned that Jon held the upper hand. Robb was extremely aggressive, slashing his sword as precise as possible. None of which seemed to hit their mark. Jon was too quick. He played defensively waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Are you going to fight back Jon? Or am i too much for you?" Robb said with a smirk appearing on his face. Jon remained calm and continued to circle Robb ducking and parrying each blow sent his way. "Watch that front leg Stark, it's beginning to slip." Jon quipped back. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Jon noticed a sweat bead beginning to form on Robb's forehead.

Ned leaned forward across the stump. Robb was always stronger than Jon growing up. Even now he could tell that Jon wasn't blocking each blow easily. But Jon was always the quickest.

Robb thrusted his sword forward only to be met with a quick slap of Jon's sword across the tip of his blade. Immediately Jon took advantage of the opening thrusting forward with the hilt of his blade into Robb's stomach staggering his opponent. Robb wouldn't give in though with as much energy as he could gather he threw a punch across Jon's face. The blow normally would've came close to ending the match, but Robb was exhausted.

The blow staggered the bastard of Winterfell just a bit. But not enough to dissuade Jon's control of the spar. Jon thrusted his sword forward awaiting a parry which came as quick as he thought it would. Falling into Jon's trap Robb's legs were swept out from under him, air leaving his lungs and his sword sent sprawling across the training yard.

Finally Robb took a breath and looked up to see his brother's sword close to his chest.

Robb raised his hands in defeat. "I yield brother." he said with something akin to a laugh. His lungs trying to breathe in as much air as his body would allow him.

Jon reached his hand down and grasped his brother's hand and pulled him up off the ground. "Good fight Stark, I thought you had me with that punch. I definitely will feel that on the morrow." Jon said with a cheeky smile.

"Don't pity me Snow" Robb said with a smile as equal as his brother's "You were in control of our bout from the start."

Ned stood up and walked towards his sons along with Sir Roderick, Theon, and Ned's youngest. "Good fight both of you. You both have come along way." Ned said a smile appearing on his normally solemn face.

"Yeah, I can't wait to start fighting like you two!" Bran cried out in awe

The two exhausted from the bout just breathed a sigh of relief to see their father proud. "Robb you could've easily won that bout but you were too aggressive. Confidence is always good to have but never underestimate your opponent. Jon may have more speed and skill with a blade, but take it from someone who's witnessed Robert Baratheon on the battlefield. Strength with a weapon is extremely difficult to defend. Think more strategically and that fight wouldn't have ended the way it did."

Robb nodded in understanding. "Thank you father, I'll keep that in mind when i beat Jon next time around." Robb said slapping Jon playfully on the back. Jon pushed him back with a laugh.

"Good work both of you, Snow you're truly becoming an excellent swordsman. Who knows maybe one of these southern knights will take you as under them as a squire! I sure as hell would've back in my glory days!" Sir Roderick complimented.

Bran jumped up and down with excitement. "That would be such an honor Jon! We could be knights together!" Bran shouted. Gripping his half brother's sleeve.

Theon smirked. "I wouldn't put your faith in that little lord, there isn't a knight pass the north that would offer a squire position to a bastard."

Ned frowned. Seeing Jon's look of hope be torn down to rubble. "Watch your tongue Greyjoy. My blood along with blood of the first men courses through Jon's veins. Insulting him also insults those who've forged and fought for the north till their dying breath."

Theon backed off his snarky attitude bowing his head. "Of course Lord Stark, i meant no disrespect."

Ned remained silent. The others around him kept as quiet as a field mouse. "Robb go with Bran and Theon to get cleaned up. Your lady mother will want you ready in the hall within the hour for your meal."

Robb nodded in understanding, he knew his father was not someone to question when his temper began to run high. "Yes father. Come along let's get ready before mother has a fit." he said gesturing for bran to follow him. They both began to walk back towards the castle while Theon was in tow a few steps behind.

Sir Roderick was dismissed to clean up the armory and be done for the day. All that remained was Ned and his bastard son.

"Thank you Lord Stark.. Theon was wrong for insulting your house. But he was right, a bastard isn't meant to wield a knight ship. It would be a dishonor to the seven." Jon stammered out, to nervous to meet his father's gaze.

"You say that as if you follow the seven son." Lord stark chuckled. Earning a smile out of the young lad.

"Your destiny is determined by you, and you alone. You're an excellent swordsman and I know one day you will truly make a name for yourself no matter where you go in Westeros. You may not have my name, but you have my blood. And for that you will always have a place here in my home." Ned said his voice never wavering.

"Thank you father…" Jon muttered out.

It was obvious to Ned Jon wanted to ask something of him. He just prayed it wasn't the one question he dreaded since the day he brought him back from the tower of joy. That day could still bring Westeros's most serious and honorable man to break down in tears. He still heard Lyanna's voice pleading with him. 'Promise me Ned. Promise me.'

"Uncle Benjen is returning from the wall for the arrival of the king. Will you speak with him? I know I'm ready to be something more father. I can rise up and be more than just a snow in the night's watch. I want to be a ranger just like Benjen!" Jon questioned his eyes pleading with him.

Ned was at a loss. Lyanna would never forgive him if she was still around. How could he let the kingdom's last dragon prince to succumb to freezing on the wall. He didn't want to have Jon take the iron throne back from Robert in the name of the dragon who he fought to overthrow. But there had to be something more for his nephew. Something more than serving under a broken and undermanned watch. If he allowed Jon to leave for the wall and take the watch's oath, how could he tell him of his true heritage. That he was never a bastard of any kind, but the heir to the iron throne. Lyanna would roll over in her grave.

Ned sighed. "I will discuss it with Benjen when he arrives but i won't make any promises. I don't doubt that you would be an asset to the watch. But i know there is more to you than just a watchman on the wall Jon. You were meant for so much more than that." Ned said reaching his hand out and grasping his nephew's shoulder.

Jon gazed up at his father. His eyes showing no deception or pity. He meant every word that derived from his lips.

"It's the only choice i have Lord Stark." Jon muttered grabbing his sword from the training ground and walking off to prepare for dinner.

Ned watched him walk off. "I'm truly lost sister. Your son deserves a better father, and i really hope I'm give him more than a life of celibacy and exile away from his true birthright."

Jon Snow

Dinner amongst the Stark family was one part of the day Jon could never truly get used to. There were times when lady Stark was too busy or away from Winterfell. Those were the evenings he could sit at the table with his half siblings.

But when Catelyn Stark was amongst the great hall, Jon was better off eating in his room.

'I shouldn't complain and act so bitter' he thought resting his head back on the furs that accompanied his bed frame. 'Any other bastard would've been thrown out in the cold or put to the sword to preserve the honor of their house.'

As much as he hated acting bitter it became too easy as time progressed. As a child living in Winterfell it was hard for him to show any signs of brooding. Lady Stark never liked him but she was never as open about her hatred when he was only a young lad. She didn't go out of her way to be kind to him, but at the same time she would never openly berate him, at the very least to his face.

But, as time went on and he grew to look more and more like his father. Not just in looks but in attitude and actions, the cool ignorance of his existence turned to open discontent. And Jon would never retaliate. How could he? She had every right to hate him. He was the one bloody stain to Lord Eddard Stark's honor. A constant reminder of his moment of weakness.

Jon began getting ready for bed. Removing his tunic, and the rest of his garments. Finally pulling the furs over his shoulders. But sleep never came. The conversation in the yard playing back in his head over and over again. "It's the only choice I have". Of course that was a lie. Jon could stay amongst the starks for as long as he desired. His Lord father would never be the man to send him away despite his wife's hatred for the boy.

It wasn't what Jon wanted though. He wanted something more. Growing up he always felt he was meant for so much more than to be the "Bastard of Winterfell".

He pushed his thoughts away. Hopefully Benjen could talk his father into allowing him to depart to the wall. It was the easiest choice. And one that would allow him to make a name for himself.

At last Jon fell asleep, But this night he wouldn't wake up the same man.

* * *

Catelyn Stark 

Catelyn was fast asleep next to her lord husband when there was a sudden banging at the door. "Lord Stark, I'm sorry for the disturbance. But it's an emergency! Something is wrong with your son!"

Immediately the drowsiness and feeling of sleep deprivation wore off. She quickly got out of their bed and made herself somewhat presentable. It seemed Ned was never asleep to begin with. It seemed to be morning from the light that poured in through the window.

Ned ran to the door as fast and frantic as she ever saw him.

He unlocked the wooden door with as much force as he could muster. Only to be met by Sir Roderick. "What's the problem Sir?!" he called out in a voice reeking of desperation.

Catelyn joined him. "Is it Robb? Or is it one of the little ones?" she cried out. Her hair was a complete mess. Something Sir Roderick most likely had never laid eyes upon.

Sir Roderick frowned. "No my lady, it's Snow. He hasn't woken up no matter how hard Luwin and i have tried. It's something the maester has never seen before. His eyes are wide open but are as white as snow. He wont respond to anything!"

Catelyn gave a sigh of relief. Her worry was gone. None of her children were in any danger. But the look Ned gave her. It sent chills down her spine. She held her tongue.

"Show me to his room Sir Roderick! I need to see Jon now!" Ned said loudly. The master of arms nodded walking quickly down the dim lit hallway of the northern castle. Ned followed briskly behind not even looking back to see if she followed.

Of course she had to. As much as she had no concern for her husband's bastard, it would be quite a spectacle in the eyes of Ned if she remained in their room. She followed the two, not quite as fast but never leaving them from her sight.

She was quite curious to see what ailed the bastard. Pale white eyes were unheard of as far as she knew. Diseases and ailments such as that would be the talk of the entire lands.

Finally the trio arrived at the door. Ned wasted no time in moving past Sir Roderick and running to Jon's bedside. Maester Luwin was already there wiping a soaked cloth across the boys head. She couldn't get a clear look at the boy from her position in the door way, but judging by her husbands expression it couldn't be good.

"What's wrong with him?!" Ned cried out. His eyes seemed to be close to tears.

Maester Luwin was beside himself. It was obvious he was truly baffled.

"I have no idea my lord. Sir Roderick came to me as quick as possible before running up to your solar. I've tried everything i know of to wake the boy. But he's completely unresponsive. I've never seen anyone with this." Luwin said

It was obvious to her that the brittle old man was feeling as helpless as her husband. Walking past Sir Roderick who was guarding the door from unwanted eyes, she finally saw the boy. He breath left her.

Catelyn had never shown any love towards the bastard but even she felt pity for him. The furs were down to his stomach to show a great deal of sweat run down his body. He was as pale as the milk gathered from livestock. But what scared her the most was his eyes. They were wide open as if he were awake, but his dark brown pupils were replaced with a greyish tinge.

It looked like something out of Old Nan's stories. Something akin to a demon possessing the boys body. His eyes remained open and his breathing was quick.

She looked to Ned who's eyes were glued to the boy. His hand grasping Jon's. Hoping for a tinge of response. But nothing came.

Nobody dared to utter a single phrase until Lord Stark spoke. Finally he turned to Luwin. "What can we do? I know you know nothing of his ailment, but is there anything you can do to help him. Anything that could save him from this…" he gestured to Jon's eyes.

Luwin sighed. His gaze wondered to his greyish robe. "I'm sorry Lord Stark, all i can do is treat his fever. I know nothing of what possibly caused his body to go into this state. It maybe a coma of some sort. Which if true, all that can be done is await him to awake. I promise I will do whatever I can to help. But once the fever passes and his body remains the way it is… I can only await him to wake." Luwin whispered out.

Ned grabbed his hair. His face caressed the bed the boy laid on. "What then? What if he doesn't wake?" Ned cried out. A tear ran down his face.

"Coma victims who don't awake within a few days rarely survive. We have no way of feeding him, and once his body begins to shut down, its better to ease his passing." Luwin said

Catelyn could not believe her ears. Her long awaited nightmare of having her honor diminished by this bastard would soon be gone. Why did it not bring her a sense of joy or excitement?

"Do whatever you can for him maester. Tell no one of this until it's clear he will not wake." Ned whispered. The one tear becoming a stream. Ned arose quickly and made contact with her eyes.

"Gather the children. Tell them to meet at his door within the hour. If he passes they have a right to say goodbye." Ned ordered out. Barely forming the correct words from the building sob that erupted from his body.

"My lord are you sure its a good idea for Bran, Rickon, and the girls to see him?! It would scare them to death. Look at him! He looks possessed!" Catelyn cried out

She didn't want her children especially the young ones to see this horrific ailment.

Ned's sadness turned to anger as quick as an arrow being loosed. "That's an order! They have every right to make peace with him. I'd suggest you do the same. Go now."

"As my lord wishes." Catelyn grumbled out. As she turned to leave she gave one last look at the bastard. His eyes seemed to follow her.

'Gods do as you see fit' she thought before finally departing the room

From the doorway she could hear Ned tell Sir Roderick to send for his brother Benjen. He would want to see him as well.

As she walked down the corridor of Winterfell she felt a feeling of pure pity. She never wanted the bastard to die. Just not be here.

* * *

Jon Snow

Jon had never felt such a deep sleep before. It felt as if his body could remain this way forever. His dreams nothing more than fragments. Until he felt a presence enter his body. Whatever it was, it didn't feel dangerous. Just curious.

The fragmented dream state turned to one of such detail. It felt as if he were awake. The only difference being his location. His eyes were on a swivel looking around to see nothing but snow and ice. He felt no effects of the chilled wind though.

From all the stories told from Uncle Benjen and his expeditions past the wall, fighting wildlings, and seeing the 'true north' as he would call it. This looked almost identical as he would describe it. It was desolate, nothing but a barren snowy tundra. Mountains, ice, blizzards, and although he couldn't feel it's effects he knew it was as cold as humanly possible. Getting his senses of the land Jon continued to walk endlessly. Looking for some form of life, or anything to wake him from this nightmare.

Suddenly he heard a soft whisper. Almost as if the wind was calling to him. "Awake" it called out. Jon's blood went cold. His whole body shook from the fear of what was out there. He looked around and past the frozen lake that appeared in front of him he saw a clearing of trees.

Jon ran as fast as he possibly could. He truly felt no physical fatigue from the constant sprint until he made it past the first groupings of trees. His breath immediately left his chest. A cave appeared in a small clearing of vacancy. No trees, bushes, or even grass. Just a dirt path into a cave.

The same voice he heard before was now many. "Come" it called out. The fear Jon felt was masked by the sheer curiosity of what lay before him. He could hear voices inside the cave. He couldn't make out the conversations but perhaps this was his way of finally awaking from his slumber and away from these cursed lands.

Jon entered the cave. His eyes darting side to side to see only one true direction his feet could take him. The cave itself was as moist and damp as he'd expect. Moss and tree roots ran amuck along the walls and ceiling. His feet almost independent from his own body carried him past the tunnel like walls toward a large opening where the voices appeared even louder.

Then Jon's eyes burst from his sockets at the sight of what appeared to be tiny human like creatures surrounding one man. The man had to be in his later years of life for his hair whatever was left of it was as grey as the cave walls. His body was attached to a large tree of which roots ran all over the cave. The tree itself seemed as if it had no place being among the terrain.

The man's eyes were shut as if he were sleeping. Meanwhile the small dwarf like creatures turned into his full view.

"It can't be…" Jon whispered to himself. From all the stories from old nan. He knew all about the children of the forest and his ancestors. Thousands of years ago the first men were at war with dwarf like creatures who's faces almost appeared to be like weeds growing in a desolate garden. But the stories were that these creatures died off by the hands of the first men.

Jon had to be dreaming. This couldn't be possible. Finally gaining some courage Jon stepped closer and closer hearing the now singular voice calling to him. "Come Jon Snow, they can not see you."

He was now directly in front of the tree that had the old man trapped within its great and strong roots. Looking him up and down he appeared to be lame. His legs looked as if they may break just from a mere touch from his callused hands.

He didn't know what possessed him to reach out. But his arm had a mind of it's own. His fingers were so close to the old wrinkled cheek he could feel the stubble left on the elder's tired face.

Suddenly the room went quiet from the chitter chatter that plagued his mind. The assumed children of the forest went silent. Jon couldn't even make out what they were saying to begin with even though his ears were feet away from their bodies. Jon's hand touched the man's face and the elder's eyes flashed open.

Finally gaining control of his hand again Jon pulled back almost launching himself from the tree. He landed quit hard on the ground.

His eyes never left the eyes of the trapped 'coffin- dodger' as Theon liked to call his elders.

After what felt like an eternity of his fixed eyes he saw the man's lips move from his expression of constant solemnness. "I've been awaiting your arrival young one, stand up. I pose no true threat to you. Your arrival to my home was by my doing. There is much we need to see and much to discuss."

Jon stood up quickly brushing himself off as if the fall was intended. "Who are you? And what do you mean by your doing? this is all just a dream. I'm currently sleeping in Winterfell." Jon cried out. His voice cracking from the surprise.

"Though that maybe true, your body remains in Winterfell but your mind resides in this sanctum. My name has changed over many years, but you would know me as Brynden Rivers. Though that name has no true meaning to me anymore. The name my mother gave me while at her breast was that. But I'm now known to myself as the three eyed crow. And this is no dream Jon snow." he said

The echo of the breaking voice of the old man truly felt more and more real as time went on.

"I've allowed your mind to enter into a state in which we may talk without you physically being here. For the lands past the wall are treacherous and filled with danger. I've seen what is to come and you are truly the only soul who may have the chance to change the impending doom the living await. But to move forward we must move backwards." he finished

Jon's whole body began to shake. "You're one of the old commanders of the nights watch! They say you disappeared on a ranging mission many years ago, you were truly one of the greatest bastard's who ever lived amongst the seven kingdoms. What could you possibly want with me?"

Jon asked desperately "How is my mind here to begin with? Is this some black magic? Or have i gone as mad as Aerys Targaryen?!" Jon shouted. His hands clutched his black curls.

"Remain calm young one. You will never know all the answers as I do. Even I am limited to what i can see. We don't have much time. Your body remains in a coma like state in Winterfell. As time passes in this realm your body will grow accustomed to the feeling of slumber. I must show you some troubling visions. However troubling they may be to you, you must heed these events and change the outcome of what's to come for the better."

The explanation truly remained on deaf ears. Jon wanted none of this. He was just a bastard of lord Eddard Stark not some savior to come. What could he possibly accomplish that could change whatever this man thought was coming.

"There is no time for this constant questioning. I must show you now. Once you see the events of the past i believe you will have all the answers to why I've called upon you. Reach your hand out and grasp my shoulder. From there I can give you part of my third eye."

Jon truly felt as if he were going insane. But if what this man said was true his whole body would remain in a supposed coma. And victims of that affliction never lasted long. The maester would have him on a clock till he was put to rest for eternity.

Jon reached out his hand and as soon as his hand made contact with the lump of his shoulder the room changed.

The man who was barely able to lift his head was now standing next to him. The cave now gone. But what took it's place was a loud argument among the halls of Winterfell. Jon searched around the large court to find some familiar faces among the turmoil. Seated directly in front of his eyes laid Lord Glover his baldish head gleaming amongst the members of his house.

Across the aisle of benches Lord Manderly and Lord Cerwyn sat as well. Each of them loudly arguing amongst themselves.

Other men also appeared to be in the great halls of Winterfell that Jon immediately recognized as members of the vale. Their house sigil and colors of light green easily spottable from a mile away.

What confused the bastard of Winterfell was the bearded men in heavy furs. Each of them stood quietly awaiting the turmoil to subside as if they had no part in the heavy debate. One in particular caught Jon's eye. He was nowhere near as large as the other men holstered at his side his hair was as red as the roses that inhibited high garden. but his expression of annoyance and arms strapped across his chest kept John curiously wondering who he could be.

Searching for his family, his eyes swiveled to the high table. Possessed by the warden of the North. But as his eyes met who sat at his father's high seat. He truly felt as mad as he did when he first arrived in that cave beyond the wall.

The figure who sat was easily recognizable although much change was spotted amongst his face and hair. A scar across his right eye and stress ever evident amongst the pretty curls that were held up in a pony tail. He wore the same fur coat his father wore everywhere his legs may take them. It was him. Jon.

He saw the familiar face of Sansa next to him, she had to look even more different than he did now. She was just as pretty as his half-sister that awaited in Winterfell. But her look of pure naivety was gone. Replaced with a hardened look of the north.

Jon shifted his eyes to Brynden. "What is this? That is me up there isn't it? How is that even possible? I was to take the black not a few days ago and now I hold the seat of my father?"

Brynden's gaze never shifted from the turmoil that continued to brew. "We are looking into the future to come. Though true you did take the black, your vows were never broken. I won't go into large details but your house was betrayed by the Bolton's. Your whole family whatever was left of it lost Winterfell and Sansa sought you out at the wall. You gathered a fighting force and retook Winterfell."

His raspy voice finished. Jon truly didn't want to know what happened to his father or even his brothers who would take his place as heir to Winterfell. Also missing was Arya who he truly wanted no knowledge of her fate. "But why me? I'm just a bastard. Not even a stark. Surely Sansa or someone else has better blood to be at the high seat of Winterfell!" Jon exclaimed.

His voice caught in his throat awaiting gazes to be upon him. His voice definitely was loud enough to carry to some of the ears that remained seated in front of him and the old lord commander.

But alas nobody even so much as turned to the call out of desperation. "Some of your questions will be answered shortly. Just listen for what's to be said. And before you ask, no nobody can hear you amongst this ruckus. We remain unseen and deaf to these men and women."

Jon calmed a bit. Awaiting for someone to clear the air of his curiosity.

After what felt like an eternity a voice broke out among one of the members of the vale. "You can't expect Knights of the Vale to side with wildling invaders!" he called out.

The room went silent as the red headed man Jon was so curious of retorted back "We didn't invade. We were invited!"

'Since when did wildlings get invited into the north? They're nothing more than rapers and pillagers. Who would possibly bring them across the wall? Especially into the halls of Winterfell.' he thought.

"Well not by me." the man from the vale concluded seating himself among his fellow knights.

As soon as the knight's chair pushed back into the table Jon heard a familiar voice call out "The free folk, the northerners, and the Knights of the Vale fought bravely, fought together, and we won."

Jon's eyes followed the sound from where the voice called out to find it was himself who kept the peace.

He continued. "My father used to say we find out true friends on the battlefield".

Smirking a bit. Jon remembered that saying. When his father used to tell us the stories of Robert's rebellion and the choices many northerners had to make to rebel against the mad king. Many of the men were weary siding amongst themselves in a war of the southerners. But after many battles they became the best of friends. Especially so with himself and Robert Baratheon.

Lord Cerwyn stood amongst the crowd of northerners. "The Bolton's are defeated. The war is over. Winter has come. If the maesters are right, it'll be the coldest one in a thousand years. We should ride home and wait out the coming storms."

It didn't take long for the older version of himself to arise once again. "The war is not over. And I promise you friend, the true enemy won't wait out the storm. He brings the storm."

An eerie sense of despair filled the room. The chattering amongst the houses picked up as quickly as it left off.

Jon turned to find Brynden had not moved his eyes away from his future counterpart. It was almost as if he were studying each and every move he made.

"Sir, if i may. What was I talking about? What enemy brings a storm?" he asked truly curious.

It had to be just some figure of speech. What army could possibly bring about a winter.

"So many questions young one. You will know soon enough. Just keep listening."

Jon nodded begrudgingly. "Your son was butchered at the red wedding, Lord Manderly. But you refused the call."

Jon smiled. Whoever this girl was, she reminded him so much of Arya.

"You swore allegiance to House Stark Lord Glover, but in their hour of greatest need. You refused the call."

Her gaze seemed to be piercing every male lord in the room. Each of them gathering their wits before even thinking of replying back.

"And you, Lord Cerwyn's, your father was skinned alive by Ramsey Bolton. Still you refused the call." She called out. Never letting her glare subside

Lord Cerwyn's head drew down in what appeared to be shame.

"But house Mormont remembers, the north remembers! We know no king but the king in the north whose name is stark."

Jon's head turned towards himself and Sansa. She was smiling a bit. Nothing like the Sansa he knew. She smiled and giggled at just about everything.

Jon also appeared to be smiling, not just his counterpart. A smile from himself at the young ladies words. But what was said next truly made his blood curdle.

"I don't care if he's a bastard. Ned Stark's blood runs through his veins. He's my King from this day until his last day!" She shouted. Her eyes showing nothing but pride for the north and most importantly the Starks of Winterfell.

Jon was beside himself. This was never his to take. 'Lady Stark would truly be turning in her grave if she could see this now'

The men of the north and the vale continue murmuring amongst themselves. Lady Mormont sat down. Almost losing her confidence at the lack of care shown from the fellow houses.

"Lady Mormont speaks harshly and truly.." called out Lord Manderly. Standing quite tall amongst the room full of warriors.

"My son died fighting for Robb Stark, the young wolf. I didn't think we'd find another king in my lifetime. I didn't commit my men to your cause I didn't want more Manderlys dying for nothing." He said his gaze found Jon's.

"But I was wrong. Jon Snow avenged the red wedding! He is the white wolf. The King in the North!"

Manderly sheathed his sword, resting the tip on the ground while kneeling. Lord Glover, a man of few words stood as quickly as Lord Manderly kneeled. "I did not fight beside you on the field and I will regret that, till my dying day. A man can only admit when he was wrong and ask for forgiveness." he almost begged leaning his head down in recognition.

Jon shook his head "There's nothing to forgive, my lord."

Lord Glover almost smirked. "There will be more fights to come. House Glover will stand behind House Stark as we have for a thousand years! And i will stand behind Jon Snow… The King in the North!"

Lord Glover quickly kneeled drawing his blade to the ground.

As soon as his knee hit the ground every northerner, vale member, and even the wildlings that remained in the corner away from the southerners drew their blades. Each making the typical sound of a sheath. They raised them as high to the sky as possible. Not before calling out to the Old Gods. "THE KING IN THE NORTH" over and over again the chant rang out.

Brynden finally turned to see the young Snow to be as pale as milk. "This is the first part of what you need to see. Many circumstances brought you to this one moment in time, but to get here you and your family took many losses. Not just the dead either. The main reason i showed you this is for you to truly understand that you will need to unite these men all once again. But, not just these houses. The rest of Westeros will be needed to fight the coming enemy." Brynden said.

Jon turned to see his eyes were very serious. "What enemy do you keep talking about?" Jon inquired.

The old man never missing a beat replied "You will see."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the reviews and your followings! I truly feel great about posting at least once a week but I had an extra bit of time on my hands this week to release the next chapter. The way this story will be in my mind is longer than most stories posted here. I hope to make it a long journey made by Jon. I haven't decided yet all the details or the shipping. Thank you for those who give me critiques, I definitely will take them into consideration and edit what I can. This will be a slightly au story. But much of it keeps the key elements and themes that made Game of thrones amazing as a group of books, and a HBO show. I hope to finish the story before I deploy overseas, but nothing can be promised. Either way I won't ever let this story rot like I've seen such great ideas in the past on this site.

If I ever am away long enough that it would hinder my ability to update I will let you guys know in advance but for the next couple of months I should remain stable as far as time goes. I'm sorry for how short this chapter is. But the next one will be much longer. It holds the key element that I hope will make this story so great. expect to see it by Sunday of this week or at the latest Monday since MLK day is coming up and I have work off.. Thank the lord lol.

Also any reviews are welcomed even if they aren't good. I want help to increase my skill with writing and the only way I will get better is to learn from my mistakes. I do this as a hobby but I've always enjoyed writing. I hope to one day have a book of my own published, that would be a dream so thank you all for the support and enjoy! Airman out.

* * *

Eddard Stark

The whole castle of Winterfell was in a great divide of sorts. On one hand the people were bursting with excitement over the visit of the king and his family. It was still a ways away, but rarely did a king of the seven kingdoms pay the north any mind. Preparation of food, rooms, and amenities. The young girls who were swooning at the chance to see the princes. The prospect of gold that would reach Winterfell and all the surrounding businesses that encompass the north.

On the other hand, you have the warden of the north and his house in a state of shock over the coma like trance that befell the bastard of Winterfell. News spread like wildfire of the affliction of Jon Snow. The rumors of what caused this tragedy continued to breed amongst Winterfell's residents. Many thought he became possessed by some demon, as punishment for Eddard Stark's betrayal of honor towards Catelyn Tully. Others thought it was some conspiracy of poison that sent the Snow boy into a coma.

Ned ignored all of it. Day in and day out he rarely left Jon's room. In true hopes that this sickness would subside soon. Maester Luwin truly did all he could for the boy as far as stopping the fever. But, Ned felt as helpless as a toddler without his mother.

Ned sat by his bedside grasping his son's hand with a firm grasp. Too frightened of the future to utter a single word.

"My lord, Lady Arya requests an audience with you and Jon." Maester Luwin said creaking the door open slightly.

Ned sighed. "Tell her to come in whenever she's ready, make sure her lessons for today are complete so she may spend as much time with him as she desires." Ned whispered out.

His voice was slightly cracking under the stress of seeing his daughters reaction to her beloved half brother.

Arya was always close with Jon. The two had been inseparable since the day Arya was able to walk and utter words. She like the rest of her family, excluding Sansa and his lady wife. Treated Jon like another member of house Stark.

Maester Luwin nodded in understanding "I'll see to it my lord, expect lady arya within the hour. She made sure all her chores, and teachings were done early in the day." The old man said before shutting the door slowly.

Ned smiled for the first time in a few hours. She like Robb and Bran had truly acted as he did. Rarely leaving Jon's side for anything.

The first time his children laid eyes on her half brother was a truly horrific sight to bear from a father. Shocked eyes and heavy hearts easily recognizable in the salty tears that rained down their cheeks. Robb didn't cry heavily, but rarely did Robb cry out at all since he became a man. He truly took after his lord father. Solemn and quiet.

Ned looked over his son's face to find it paler than he was before. Grabbing his head between his hands and whispering to himself "I'm sorry Lya, you trusted me. You trusted me with the last remnants of your body and i failed you."

Ned's voice was caught in his throat to hear the sound of creaking from the old wooden door to Jon's room.

Arya bursted in not even acknowledging her father. She ran to Ned's side and watched Jon in his endless sleep.

"Will he be okay father?" she whispered. The sound of her voice breaking with every syllable.

"That's up to the God's to decide sweetling. But, never give up hope. Jon needs you now more than ever." Ned whispered watching his daughter intently.

Her eyes downcast, hair a nest of rats, and her small dress she always hated wearing was crumpled and filled with wrinkles. It was obvious to anyone with a pair of eyes she was lacking rest.

"What happens if he doesn't awake soon father, Theon said Maester Luwin would have to let Jon die if he doesn't awaken within the next few days. He has to be lying, he never liked my brother. He wants him gone…" She cried out. Tears rooting in the corner of her eyes. Before she could utter another word, Ned took her into his arms.

She jumped straight into his shoulder. Her hot tears leaving a stain on the fur cloak worn by himself. "I don't want him to die father!" She sobbed into his shoulder.

"He is my best friend, and he doesn't deserve this!" her voice slightly muffled into her father's body.

Ned felt like he was saying goodbye to his sister all over again. It took many years of acceptance and sorrow to get over the death of his sister. The only thing that made it easier on his mind was watching her son grow up into the great man he was today. Although Jon acted and looked like him more and more everyday, he could slowly see the traits Lyanna left behind begin to surface. She was caring, kind, and a cunning warrior. Many people thought Jon's mother was Lady Ashara Dayne. That would explain Jon's incredible ability of swordsmanship.

Jon's keen sense with the sword came not just from his sister but from the prince of Dragonstone himself. The stories of Rhaegar's skill with a blade were quite telling. Although history told him he was reluctant to fight, he still possessed various amounts of fighting sense.

It was easy to spot Jon's attributes past on from his parents.

"Don't listen to the Greyjoy lad young one. He knows nothing. I promise we will do whatever we can for Jon. And he will awake to find his sister next to his bedside. I promise." Ned said

Those words haunting him as they did in that wretched tower

* * *

Jon Snow

He still felt completely ashamed to be taking not only his father's position but Robb's too. Lady Catelyn always said that 'the bastard' as she liked to call him, would be after Robb's lordship of Winterfell and warden of the north. Even with his family gone in the future it still wouldn't be his position to claim. Sansa was still around and many of the highborn lords of the north would gladly claim being named King in the north.

"Where are we going next?" inquired Jon.

Brynden grasped his shoulder and just like that he was back beyond the wall into the snowy tundra. The blizzard was remarkable to watch without feeling the true cold.

"This may come to a shock to you, but we won't be here long. It proves to be much too risky. But, it is something you must see. You must know the coming threat and find a way to defeat it before it is too late." Brynden choked out

Right before his very eyes figures appeared amongst the blinding wind. It looked to be a group of men resting on a rock in the middle of a frozen lake.

"Is this the enemy i said would bring the storm?" Jon asked

Brynden nodded. "You will see soon enough. Once the winds die down and it is visible you will see what lies beyond the precipice of the lake."

Jon looked closer at the men. None of them looked familiar save the red headed wildling that was in the halls of Winterfell during his crowning as King in the north.

One of the men removed his hood. Revealing none other than his future self.

"I look exactly the same as i did in Winterfell. Why would i be beyond the wall with a wildling a tag team of other warriors?"

Brynden sighed. "Once you became King in the north you received a message from a true power that is beginning to grow even as we speak. Daenerys Targaryen years from now will own a force that will be as deadly as Aegon the conqueror. She will possess a great army of soldiers and a threat we all thought was lost to time. You seek her out in hopes to gain her support to fight this growing threat beyond the wall."

Jon gasped "A Targaryen queen back on the shores of Westeros.." he whispered.

Even the thought brought the back the stories of his father's uprising to stop the mad king. Growing up in the north brought stories of the cruelty and true hatred felt by the northern houses of dragon blood. Not only did Aerys bring about the death of two true born Starks. But planned to massacre anyone who stood in his way with the famed substance wildfire.

Brynden kept his gaze not on the resting men but the land that lay beyond the lake. The winds began to die down. And suddenly the old green seerer shook in what Jon could only tell was fear.

Curious over the sudden change in the solemn old man, Jon shifted his gaze to something that could only be described as a nightmare.

Thousands upon thousands of bodies all standing lined up in rows as far as the eye could see. Something was different about these soldiers. They weren't just wildlings. He was a great distance from them but he could sense something truly sinister in the air.

Silence. Not one of these men, not even his counterpart and their group would dare utter a single word.

"What are they?" Jon croaked out. Already a clear idea in his mind of what lie beyond the lake.

"The dead. The army of the dead." Brynden said not even so much as looking at his reaction.

His fears had been confirmed. All that was said in that vision of Winterfell all made sense now. Him joining the black to suddenly becoming a political power in the north was still a mystery. But gaining their support became clear. This was the great war. The war of the living and the dead. The white walkers talked about in legends and stories had to be real.

The appearance of the soldiers were becoming clearer as the winds continued to shift past the lake. Skeletons armed with rusty blades and old furs. Each of them enough to scare an entire kingdom to think less of politics and more about survival. He must have saw these abominations past the wall and tried uniting the north against this threat.

"Keep your fear checked. I promised we wouldn't be here long. The Night King and his walkers can sense our presence. I can't say even I know how strong his abilities of sense is. But i know he has knowledge of greenseerers. He sees me as a threat to his goals, whatever they may be."

Jon shuddered. "Why don't we just go, I see the threat that is coming! I don't need to see anymore!" Jon cried out truly scared for the first time in his short life.

Brynden shook his head. "You don't truly know what they're capable of till you see what will transpire here."

As soon as his words echoed to his ears. The sound of a voice brought Jon's eyes to a large man apart of the group that followed him past the wall. The largest man only comparable to the half wit Hodor, uttered two words that truly scared him. "Oh fuck."

Apparently during his talk with the old man, the giant threw a rock across the surface of the lake. That was enough to awake the dead out of their trance. As hundreds gradually crossed the frozen waters.

"Come, we must stand where the living reside. These dead men can't see us or touch us, but i'd prefer you to see what awaits."

Brynden began to walk closer to the large rock where the men sheathed their weapons. Preparing for the fight of their lives.

Jon sprinted as fast as his legs could take him. He trusted the man's talk of being almost a ghost to these creatures. But seeing them run in an almost inhuman manner frightened him more than anything ever had in his life.

They made it to the top of the rock, his eyes kept fixed on the warriors in a circle. None of them willing to swing their weapons first. Until the giant swung his war hammer with a might that would crush even the strongest of men known to the seven kingdoms.

The blow made contact. Sending the dead soldier sliding across the icy surface. Jon's eyes had to deceive him. Thought the blow hit its intended mark, the creature shook it off as if it were a slap to the chest. Suddenly the dead began to grow closer and in far greater numbers.

His older self struck one with a sharp thrust, the blow would be fatal to just about anyone but what surprised him was the immediate death that it brought this walker.

Brynden had to know of Jon's curiosity of the blow "There are only a select few things that can kill a walker or their foot soldiers. Fire, dragon glass, or Valyrian Steel. Though from what i know of the magical steel it isn't an instant death with the foot soldiers. Though the undead pose a great force, their skill with a blade is limited. They're only slaves to the true threat of the walkers. The white walkers and their King prove to know how to swing a blade. They've killed wildlings with great battle prowess, and they make it seem quite easy. In this time only two have killed a walker in a hand to hand fight. You, and another watch member. Though the other could be looked at as fortuitous."

Jon nodded in understanding.

The battle waged to be a stand off. The dead seemed only to be testing the living warriors. Only sending a fraction of their true army. That all changed quickly once one fatigue set in. The numbers grew towards the island in the frozen lake.

A few of his group had been taken by the overwhelming numbers the dead possessed. They fell back to the spot where Jon and Brynden resided.

Jon's counterpart screamed at the top of his lungs to fall back. He grabbed a corpse that wore a brown cover and bindings around his body. He carried it to the top of the rock.

The sounds emitted by the dead were truly frightening. If he ever returned back to his time, he knew sleep would truly be hard to come by. That sound of what could only be described as a nightmarish howl would be embedded in his mind forever.

They had the men cornered. It looked like all hope was lost. "I've seen enough! I don't need to see my death! I know now what is to come!" Jon cried out. His body began to shake at the sight of the dead creeping closer.

"You do not die this day. You must see a little longer. Then we will take our leave to the final vision." Brynden shouted over the loud sound of blades hitting flesh.

When it looked like all hope was gone the sound of a screech and the view of a sudden burst of flames awoke Jon from his state of true fear.

Dragons.

The flames released from their mouth proved to be far too much for the walking dead. Their bodies immediately incinerated. The force of their wings flapping to land shook the very ground on which the living stood.

Jon was in shock. This was what Brynden gestured to when he spoke of the dragon queen. The magical force thought to be extinct was the dragons. Their power spoke of in books and tales were truly a disservice to the power he saw in person. They seemed to be unstoppable.

Jon looked up on the top of the great beast to see the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon. Her hair as white as snow. Her eyes being the typical purple spoke of with Targaryen heritage. She was truly what men could only dream of as an angel sent by the gods.

The men quickly surrounded the dragon jumping on its back in hopes of fleeing this massacre. Though the dragons were taking out much of the forces sent their way, there was still thousands past the lake that hadn't even joined the battle.

Jon's counterpart began to take out the foot soldiers as quickly as they came in hopes of allowing the dragon queen to take off without hindrance.

But what came next was what Brynden wanted Jon to see. A creature that once Jon laid eyes upon sent him back into his state of fear, had thrown some type of spear. Into the air with such a force that it could be heard even amongst the turmoil on the ground.

Jon saw it make contact. A dragon, the world's strongest creature brought down by one spear. The dragon flailed in the air once the spear hit its mark. Crashing into the lake below. The water beginning to turn to blood.

The looks of the men aboard the dragon was that of pure horror and shock as the flying beast sank to the bottom of the chilling lake.

Jon couldn't breathe at what he saw. The Night King gazed not at the other dragon's or even himself that was in a rage. But him. He saw him.

His sickening blue eyes continued to stare at Jon and his guide as though they weren't hidden to the eye.

"Come! We don't have much time! He feels our presence! Grab onto me quickly!" cried out the old man.

Jon couldn't move from where he stand his gaze continued to follow the chaos that resided on the lake. Thousands upon thousands of the dead ran after the dragons and their queen.

He now knew the threat that faced the living. He now knew what was to come.

And as soon as he felt the touch of Brynden, the horrific scene was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all so much for the support. The gym was closed today thanks to some idiot pulling the fire alarm so I couldn't really lift. So I decided to finish and give my chapter early. That means there will be another chapter this weekend. Also I got switched to midnight shift starting Monday. So there maybe a small interval of waiting while my body gets used to it. I still have schooling, the gym, and prepping for deployment soon so those are my primary concerns. But I do love writing this story and I promise that there will still be at the very least one chapter on weekdays, and maybe one on the weekends. So at the very least one chapter per week. Again thanks for the support. This will be a long journey together with this story so keep the comments, criticism, and thoughts coming. It helps me improve the story and as a writer. As for shipping I already told someone this, but nothing is set in stone yet. There will be some romance down the road. but nothing has really started yet mainly because I don't want it to be only about shipping. That's not true writing, that's just day dreams in my opinion. Also anyone into sports? who you calling for the super bowl this year? I'm a die hard Steelers fan so that's where my allegiance lies lol. Comment not just on the story but who you picking to win! I like hearing opinions about other stuff, not just the story lol. Enjoy this chapter, and tell me what you think! Airman out.

* * *

Jon Snow

The nightmare before him vanished as quickly as it came. His mind reeling over what he just witnessed. The stories talked about by Old Nan and legends told to merely frighten children were all true. The talk of dragons and white walkers would soon come to pass once again. What scared him the most was that he still had no idea why it was him chosen to see these coming events. Sure he had political power in the war to come, but nowhere near the likes of others such as his father, brother, or the dragon queen.

"We're here." Brynden said

Jon awoke from his thoughts and took in his surroundings. It was almost the exact opposite of the frozen tundra he just experienced. Sand and dirt encompassed the landscape. The sun towered above them. Palm trees as far as the eye could see. And alone in this desert climate lay a single tower guarded by three men decked in expensive looking armor.

The Targaryen sigil ever present on their brightly shining chest plates.

"Where is here? Are these some of the dragon queen's men?" inquired Jon. His gaze lingered on one man in particular.

"I never said I'd only be showing you the future of Westeros, sometimes to move forward… you must go back. I won't lie to you young one, this will not be an easy sight to bear on your part." Brynden coughed out. His voice becoming less and less serious and more emotional.

Jon laughed. "I fear there is nothing that can truly put a scare into me as much as what you showed me last."

"Scare no. I fear this will be more mind boggling than fear mongering. These three men are members of the King's guard to Aerys Targaryen. Though around this time he was put to the sword they be ever vigilant for someone else." Brynden said crossing his arms across his chest.

Jon was confused. The King's guard to the "mad king" included many famous swords throughout history. Some of which Jon idolized. Especially the sword of the morning. The lord commander Ser Gerold Hightower, Ser Oswell Whent, The Kingslayer Jamie Lannister, Barristan the bold, and last but not least the greatest swordsman in history Ser Arthur Dayne.

"So this is Robert's rebellion? How could the past possibly help me? I've already heard the stories of triumph over the mad king. My father told me of his duel and victory over Arthur Dayne. Which is what i presume you've brought me to watch."

"No, I've brought you here to the tower of joy to see your destiny. I can already tell how much you've doubted yourself throughout our journey through time. It is time you see why I've chosen you over everyone else. It's time for you to see who you were born to be." Brynden said.

'What is he talking about, born to be? All I've been born to be is a stain on my father's honor. Nothing more, nothing less.' Jon thought.

The sound of a discussion or more like an argument broke out amongst the guards breaking Jon out of his internal debate.

"You know they are on their way to free the queen Gerold! Lord Eddard from what the queen has informed us is an honorable man. He has no reason to harm the prince!" One of the men frustratingly called out.

Ser Gerold Hightower shook his head. "While that may be in fact be correct, I won't dismiss the orders of our king Arthur. Rhaegar made it clear that no one other than us and the handmaidens may see his wolf. We must follow orders given to us." The commander said. His eyes told them this was not up for debate.

The man Jon had always idolized truly looked beside himself. "By your orders commander." He grumbled.

The sound of hooves hitting path could be heard not far from where Jon and his guide lay waiting.

'Then it's clear, this must be the story father always told us about. The day the morning met the blade of the wolf of Winterfell. But what could possibly be so important to show me this over everything else that transpires over time.' Jon thought.

"Just wait, once your eyes take in what will occur you will not be the same. Once this is over you will return home to the present in Winterfell. I'll answer anything i see fit to confide in you. But, it must be quick. You won't have much time after this, your mind will be close to fading into this realm for all eternity." Brynden concluded.

Jon nodded in understanding.

It amazed him that one night of sleep in Winterfell turned into something that only could be described as a tale to tell around an open fire. Stories like this were not meant to happen. Only in dreams. But this was no dream. Jon rarely dreamed so vividly.

As time passed the sound of approaching horses drew closer and closer. The air of battle was ever present amongst these incredible swordsmen. Finally, after what felt like a century of waiting. Seven men on horseback arrived at the entrance of the tower. Their demeanor nothing but serious.

They dismounted and one man stepped forward amongst the rebels of the crown. "That's father" Jon smiled. His appearance only changed slightly throughout the years.

Whenever someone gave him the complement of looking like his lord father he thought it to be just pity upon the bastard of Winterfell. But looking at him now, he now knew why people addressed his appearance as such.

Though Ned's hair was slightly lighter in color Jon's face and demeanor remained so much alike it was uncanny. Ned was slightly taller than Jon was now but his build being very similar to Jon's. Relying mostly on speed and skill rather than strength in a battle.

"Lord Stark." Arthur acknowledged. Before plunging his bastard blade into the ground directly in line with the northern party. The tension could be cut with a knife.

"We looked for you at the trident." Ned called out. His eyes looking upon the tower that stood behind the Targaryen warriors.

"If we stood foot on the trident, the usurper would be in the ground where he belongs." said Ser Gerold Hightower. His presence overwhelmingly intimidating. Oswell Whent kept his mouth silent.

"The mad King is dead." Ned postured up, trying to appear strong and fierce.

"Rhaegar lies beneath the ground as we speak."

Arthur sighed. He looked not shocked but extremely downtrodden. The history told to him was that The sword of the morning was very close with the prince of Dragonstone. Jon could only imagine losing such a person so close to one's heart as Ser Arthur had. It would be like losing Robb or Arya. He couldn't even begin to fathom what that would do to him.

"Why weren't you there to protect your prince?" Ned questioned. His northern accent as expected from the now warden of the north.

"Rhaegar wanted us here. His mind was not fixed on battle as the usurper was. Unlike your best friend, our prince wasn't so blinded by lies and promises." The commander retorted.

A brutal silence filled the air. Only the sound of Ned's inconsistent breathing could be heard amongst the group of warriors. "Where. Is. My sister." Ned questioned. His glare settling on the three.

Ser Arthur really looked entirely hesitant. But Gerold was not. "We wish you good fortune in the wars to come my lord." The commander finished. Placing the silver looking helm behind his eyes. His hair jetting out all angles behind his neck.

"And now it begins."

Ned unsheathed Ice from his scabbard. "No. Now it ends." Ned said.

The rest of the Ned's party released their swords from hiding. The sound of bare steel being let loose could be heard for miles on end. The northern men looked very nervous. Sure they had fought strongly at the trident which led to their victory, but these opponents were like nothing they had ever faced before. The tales of accomplishments and skill with a blade were talked all over the seven kingdoms.

Ser Arthur released his sword from the ground. His hesitance now shattered at the sound of swords drawn. His eyes showed nothing but calm and collectivism at the face of battle. He dropped into a stance. Unsheathing his other sword placing it directly in line with his father's face.

Wasting no time at all Ned jumped into action lunging forward towards the famed sword of Starfall. The quickness ever present in the spring of his step. Ned's strike was quickly parried by one of his opponents swords. The other men also struck forward to protect their leader. Ned seeing Hightower off by his lonesome he took after the weaker of the three swordsman. Striking with such ferocity. Constantly keeping the commander on his heels.

After a swing met by steel Hightower knew what was to come. Ned sent a kick towards his abdomen followed by a quick sword to the throat. Ending the once famed commander.

Meanwhile three of Ned's men were in a fight for their lives against the double sword wielding warrior. Each of them getting picked off like flies.

"He's incredible." Jon said out loud to the old Targaryen. "I know he was famous for how skilled he was at the end of a blade, but even those stories do not do him any justice. I don't think with twenty years of training could even spar for a minute against him." Jon said in awe.

For the first time since he met the old man. He laughed. "Don't sell yourself so short. Funny enough later in life people of the north begin to call you his rebirth. You became one of the greatest swordsman who ever drew breath. But, yes his skill his remarkable. And more impressive his opponents are not novices. They are respected warriors throughout the north."

Jon smiled. He knew that times to come were gruesome and truly nightmarish. Especially with the walkers about once again. But hearing his name as one of the kingdoms great swordsman drew a smile to his face. It was his passion.

The battle raged on. Oswell whent had been struck down by Lord Reed told to him by Brynden Rivers. It was three of the northerners fighting an uphill battle against Dayne. Each strike sent his way was blocked, parried, and countered easily.

Ser Arthur struck one of Ned's last men across the arm before sending his head flying across the dead grass stuck to the ground.

Now all that remained was his father and Lord Reed. Each of them feeling the strike of fatigue as the battle continued. Lord Reed sent a high strike over his head towards the King's guard shoulder. A costly mistake as his strike was blocked by one sword. As quickly as the first sword came up, the other swiftly struck the man's chest. Lord Reed fell quickly.

Now all that remained was the wolf, and the morning. The battle went back and forth, each strike taking longer than the last. It was obvious to anyone with a pair of eyes who held the advantage.

"Father said he won this battle and killed Ser Dayne. He has no chance from what I can see now." Jon said.

"Your father though skilled was no match for this battle. He had very little experience compared to Dayne who has been in quite a number of battles throughout history." Brynden replied.

'How does father claim victory then?' Jon thought.

Finally a swift kick to Ned's upper body sent his sword from his hand and his back to the ground. Nothing left of him. His breath left him from the sudden fall. And nothing to protect himself from the next blow.

But it never came. Ned opened his eyes to see Ser Dayne on his knees from Lord Reed's sword struck through his leg. Eyes of shock from the famed sword of Starfall.

Jon gasped for air. "What honor is that? I thought father said he killed him on his lonesome?! Why would he lie?" Jon cried out.

"Your father lied for a purpose. Just wait and see." Brynden concluded.

Ned got up from his back. His breath returning to him slightly. Picking up Ice and readying the final blow to end this game.

"I'm sorry Stark, we were following orders to protect and defend the prince at all costs. Even from you. Ask your sister to forgive me." He said drawing his head to the ground awaiting death honorably.

"There is nothing to forgive Ser." Ned sighed.

Sheathing Ice back into his scabbard. "Lord Reed, see to it that this man gets treatment for his wounds. Enough blood has been shed this day. I won't dishonor the God's by taking this man's life without defeating him in a true battle." Ned said his eyes resting on his companion.

Arthur Dayne looked up in shock. Never had he seen someone so quick to forgive since Rhaegar.

"But my Lord-" Howland was cut off quickly.

"That is an order my lord. He poses no threat to us right now. And i pose no threat to him, I just want to leave with my sister. I didn't come here to kill off an honorable man for following orders no matter how misguided." Ned said.

Lord Howland nodded "At once Lord Stark." Howland picked up the injured guardsmen and carried him to a large stone. Laying him down gently. "I'll be back with a maester at once Ser Dayne." Lord Reed said not turning to see the grateful eyes of his once enemy.

"Lord Stark, protect him. Whatever you do, do not give him to your friend." Lord Dayne called out to the warden of the north. He was already on his way to running up the stairs of the tower.

Jon was truly shocked. Why had his father never told him of Ser Arthur Dayne's survival here. While he lied about his defeat he did the most honorable thing in this situation. He let the King's guard live. And what was the sword of the morning on about? Let who live? He must be delirious from the loss of blood from the fight was the only conclusion Jon could make.

"Come. There isn't much time to waste. Follow your father and see why I've called you here." Brynden said. Walking briskly to the tower.

Jon nodded running up the tower behind his father. His mind clouded by thoughts of what awaited. 'What did he mean? I thought he brought me here to see Ser Arthur live, but what could be more important than that.' Jon thought his steps finally reaching a halt inside the tower.

A wooden door opened slowly as his father entered a room of the tower. All he could assume was his Aunt Lyanna laid in waiting here. His father never ever spoke of her, but he knew the story. She was kidnapped and raped by the prince of Dragonstone. She died shortly after here at the tower after his father "defeated" Ser Arthur Dayne.

Jon entered the room and saw a blood curdling sight. Blood stained sheets over one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes upon. Even in her sorry state of complete exhaustion and death she was a sight to behold. This was the woman that brought about the death of thousands of people. Jon now saw why Robert was so adamant about fighting for her. Her hair the color of brown braided back to keep it from falling into her face. Her eyes showing as grey as his. But without the solemnness. All Jon could see was compassion and a glint of happiness at the sight of her brother's arrival. Her face was as pretty as Sansa's but showed similarities with Arya.

"Ned is that you?" she cried out. Unshed tears being to develop in her eyes. Jon could barely watch without feeling such sadness for his aunt. This was so incredibly tragic.

Ned ran to her bedside. "It's me Lya, I'm here. Everything will be okay." His eyes as desperate as he imagined they would be. There was always talk about how much his father loved his sister Lyanna. They were extremely close growing up. He never felt close to his brother Brandon or his father. But Lyanna always seemed to have Ned's back wherever he went.

"I'm sorry Ned, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I didn't know this would happen. I swear I didn't. Rhaegar said his father was mad, but I didn't know he'd do what he did." She cried out. Tears befalling her pale milky white face.

Ned too was on the verge of crying. "It's okay my sweet sister. Nobody blames you. Nobody. We didn't know the prince would take you. We didn't know Aerys would turn so brutal at the very mention of justice." Ned cried out truly trying to stop his sister's falling tears.

His words did no such thing however as the falling tears became more frequent. "He didn't take me Ned. I went with him. I loved him. He was my husband." She bawled out.

Ned couldn't believe his ears. He knew of her distaste for Robert. Especially knowing of his bastards he had. But he had no idea she fell in love with the prince of Dragonstone. If Robert found this out it would bring about the destruction of the kingdoms.

"It's okay Lya. I promise we will get you out of here and return home. I-" Ned was cut off quickly.

"No Ned, I'm sorry but there is no coming back from this. My minutes are short." She cried out. She smiled. "I'm a coward brother, I'm scared. I don't want to die." She bawled into his shoulder.

Ned's dam of hot salt broke. Tears erupted down his face. "You aren't going to die Lya. Don't talk like that." Ned said. His voice cracking.

Jon too was crying silently to himself. He may have never had known his aunt but this could truly move even the most hardened of hearts to break.

The cry of a baby heard behind him awoke him from his tears. He turned to see a woman no older than Lady Catelyn holding a bundle of white sheets holding a brand new babe. She walked past the invisible Jon and Brynden who hadn't uttered a single word to bring the babe to Lyanna.

Ned too was silent. The babe uttering cries for his mother. "I wish I had more time Ned. I wish I could be around to watch him grow into a true prince. A prince of Dragons and wolves. But my time is limited now. You have to promise me Ned. Protect him. You know what Robert will do if he finds out. He'll never let him grow if he finds out." She cried out kissing the top of the baby gently.

Ned was beside himself. The shock of the presence of his sister's babe brought him further into his tears.

The babe's crying slowly diminished as Lyanna softly hummed a tune to him. The sound of her breath slowly becoming weaker and weaker.

"It can't be." Jon whispered. Tears poured down his cheeks.

She slowly came closer and closer leaning into her brother. Ned leaned too taking her hand in his. Her whisper of a voice on the verge of breaking. "His name is Aegon Targaryen. You have to protect him Ned. Promise me." She said her eyes looking lovingly one last time at her son.

Ned's sobs began to broke out as she handed her babe to him. He looked down to see the dark ruffle of hair and grey eyes of a stark as his eyes began to close into slumber.

Jon was sobbing too. He knew now why he was here. His question of who she was, now answered. The dreams he would have of who his mother was, was for not. He would never forget the loving gaze of the woman he thought to be his aunt. But in reality she was and always had been his mother. He was loved since day one.

"I promise. I'll keep him safe. You have my word Lya." He sobbed. His hand shaking as he felt his sister slowly fade to rest.

She looked at him one last time. "Thank you brother, tell him of me one day. Tell him how much I love him. How much his father loved him." She whispered her hand in his becoming clammy.

Ned cradled the baby in his arms. His hot tears settling on the sheets of the bundle that encompassed the child. He looked to see his sister's eyes slowly close. Her breathing stopped, all that remained now was the beautiful smile of his beloved sister, and her baby boy.

Ned quickly got up still cradling the baby gently in his arms as he slept. He turned to the woman who brought in Aegon. "Cover her up as well as you can." His voice still cracked and breaking. "I will send for my men to bring her home to Winterfell where she can rest among her kin." He said not even allowing her to see his eyes.

"I think it goes without saying that nothing of what transpired here can ever be spoken about to anyone." He called out seriously.

The woman nodded. "You have my word my lord. She was my friend in her last days. I'll take this secret to my grave. I promise you." she said just as sadly. She took the sheets and gently placed them over his sister's head to hide her from the air.

Jon's sobs continued. He slowly shrank to the ground and curled up. "The one thing I've always wanted to know in my life has come to me. And now that i know the truth, I'm truly alone." He cried into his hands. His breath moist against his now wet tunic sleeve.

That's when he felt the hand of Brynden grasp his shoulder lifting him up off the ground. "I know this isn't easy child, but you now know how much you are loved. She loved you till her last breath. And from what I know of my visions of your father. He loved you while you lay in your mother's belly. He knew somehow how important you would be to this world. You are the offspring of fire and ice. Dragon blood and wolves blood. You are the hope of Westeros and all who live in it. This is the reason I have brought you here child. Humanity will fall in years to come. You have the knowledge, the power, and the right to stop it…" Brynden finished passionately

Jon though still heartbroken cracked a smile. "I will stop them. You have my word." Jon said determined to change the future.

He smiled back "Come there is one last thing you must see before i take you back to the living realm. He said patting Jon's shoulder lightly.

Jon followed him out of the room. Looking back one last time imagining the loving stare of his mother. "I will make you proud." he whispered.

Jon caught up to the old man.

'For as old a man as he is, he sure does move briskly' Jon thought smiling to himself.

The pain of what he saw was still there but now he felt something he always wanted growing up. The love of a mother. And that alone brought himself joy.

They finally caught up to Lord Stark who still carried baby Jon in his arms. His arms held the babe tightly. Never letting his gaze linger away from him too long. Ned's sister entrusted him with her last breath. And he'd see to it that no one ever would take that away from him.

Ned approached the still fallen Arthur Dayne. He was tended to by the Maester of a local village nearby. Ned assumed the man left because all that remained was the now limping swordsman, himself, the babe, and Lord Reed.

Arthur quickly hobbled over to him. Using his sword as a walking stick of sorts. "I see you know the truth Lord Stark. Is she?" He whispered. Already knowing the response.

Ned nodded. "She named him Aegon. Though I'll have to change that. I will take him north to Winterfell. I'll claim him as my bastard son, thankfully he doesn't take after his father in looks or else another war would surface quickly." Ned said. His eyes still glued to the sleeping baby.

Ser Arthur smiled "No, he takes after you. He has the Stark look. Which will give him time to grow and become a true prince. You have my gratitude Lord Stark. I know Rhaegar wasn't your friend, but he was mine. He truly would be in awe of the compassion you show not only to his son, but to me." he praised gently grasping Lord Stark's shoulder firmly.

Ned nodded. Still feeling sadness over the death of his sister. "I won't tell him till he's ready. He can decide what he wants to do with his life when he learns the truth at a proper age. I'll raise him as if he was my own. He's my sister's babe. I already have love for him as i would for her...Where will you go?" Ned inquired.

Ser Arthur's smile fell. "I won't submit myself to the Usurper. I think the best I can do is keep an eye on the other children. Rumors of Aerys's children have surfaced here. I will find Viserys and Daenerys and keep them under my watchful eye. Though of course I will not tell them who I am. At the very least I can make sure they are protected from Robert's wrath. Seek me out Lord Stark when the time comes. Send him to me. I will send ravens to Winterfell where my location will be. And when the time does come that he knows of his lineage send him to me. I at the very least can show him to be another great swordsman of house Targaryen." Arthur finished shaking the northerners hand.

Ned smiled. "You have my word Ser. Take one of the horses left behind. Keep out of sight. And stay unnoticed. The world will hear of your defeat and death at my hands. That at the very least should keep you out of Robert's eye for now."

Ser Arthur laughed. "You were an honorable match Lord Stark. Perhaps we may clash blades once again. Though next time I hope it will be much closer." Ser Arthur winked.

And just like that the famed sword of Starfall was gone.

And not long after Ned rode off with Lord Reed to break the news of what "truly" happened here.

All that remained were Jon and Brynden. "So this is it?" Jon questioned.

Brynden nodded. "You have learned everything I could possibly show you. That gives you insight of what to do. You don't need my help anymore it seems. If you have any questions I will answer them. But make them quick. You must return home to where you belong. Your uncle and siblings worry about you." Brynden coughed out.

Jon nodded. "Well there is one question I have." Jon smirked.

The seven kingdoms would never be the same.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for the support and constant follows, likes, and reviews. Even the very critical reviews. Trust me, I am taking them into consideration. I believe someone mentioned hero worship to Ned and I agree I may have taken it a bit too far. I promise I won't be pursuing the route as much as before. Also I decided to make Daenerys and Jon born around the same time to make things slightly less difficult during the plot sequence. I said there would be the key aspects of GOT but not everything would be to the tee. I plan to write the next chapter today and tomorrow so I can guarantee the next one will be out within the next few days. Just stay patient. Any reviews are very much appreciated. I enjoy increasing my skill with writing. Enjoy this chapter and be ready for the next one. Airman out.

* * *

Eddard Stark

The day was finally here. Ned had convinced Maester Luwin to give his son one week. If his body did not respond properly within that time they would discuss easing him out of his pain. He did't know how to feel. On one hand if Jon was really feeling discomfort and hurt from whatever afflicted him, this would be the honorable thing to do. On the other hand, this was his sister's child. Her last reminance on this planet save for her statue that solidly stood tall in Winterfell's crypt.

He tried to busy himself with the preparations for Robert. Word spread that he and his party of Lannisters would be here within two weeks time. There was plenty to to do and much to upkeep. But, the weighing guilt he felt really left him uninspired and less motivated than usual.

Sitting in is solar organizing messages sent by ravens. The dreaded knock he feared would be approaching finally came. The sound of knuckle on wood rang softly in Ned's ears. "My lord, may I come in?" The voice of the maester called out.

Ned's hands went to his hair. Frustration evident in his appearance. "Yes, the door is unlocked." Ned grumbled out.

The old maester calmly opened the door to his solar. His appearance the same as usual in his greyish robe. "May I take a seat Lord Stark?" The maester questioned. His tone showing much discomfort.

Ned nodded his head to the empty seat to his dark wooden desk. He was already dreading this.

Luwin managed his body into the seat. His eyes gazing into Lord Stark's. "I know you will not like what I have to say my lord but it is my duty to inform you of the truth of one's ailment." the elder calmly stated

"Jon's body though still breathing has shown no signs of true recovery. The only positive was the fever dissipated. I already realize this is no easy task but I must recommend to ease his passing. You're only doing a disservice to your son by dragging this ailment on. I received word from the citadel. I sent a raven in hopes they would have knowledge of the affliction that curses your son…" maester Luwin whispered out. His voice showing fear of how his lord may react.

"And? What of his ailment? Do they know what could possibly bring him to this state of being?" Ned inquired. His hopes already dwindled over the maester's made up mind.

He sighed. "They say there is no record of any affliction resembling what your son has contracted. It maybe a new disease, but they see it as a judgement of the Gods. I never would say Jon deserves to die my lord. But, there is little I can do without any knowledge to treat him. Even the maesters of the citadel are baffled by this. I fear if we allow him to keep breathing it could very well be contagious." he said. Crossing his wrinkled hands across his robe.

Ned was in shock. He knew Jon's ailment was questionable to say the least, but even the citadel were confused? What could he do? Lyanna loved her son but would she truly want him to be in this state forever. Infecting others even his own children with this disease.

Ned's voice broke. "Give him till the end of the night. If he does not wake, I will be the one to do it. He deserves that at least." He stated.

Luwin nodded. "As you see fit my lord."

"Send for my lady wife. I believe she should at least be aware of these circumstances." Ned called out to the old man.

Luwin who now was out of the chair and paced his way to the exit. "I'll send her to you at once my lord. And for what it's worth, I'm truly sorry Lord Stark. You have my condolences." he whispered out.

Ned nodded. A tear already threatening to develop in his pupils. "Thank you maester."

The old man left silently leaving Ned to his thoughts. This truly was unfair. Jon did not deserve this. He was always a respectful, sweet, and thoughtful young lad. His skill with a blade unmatched in his age group across the north. Perhaps even across all of Westeros. Why would this befall him. He would not even know the truth. He wouldn't even know how much his family gave up for him. How much he was truly loved.

His whole life here in Winterfell was better than most bastards. He knew that much to be true. But he was no bastard. He was a prince. The last true born heir to a bloodline that already was close to extinction. Word of the other Targaryens came from Ser Dayne from Essos. They were always on the run from Robert's assassins. Arthur feared it would not be long before they were caught in the 'Usurper's grasp' as he liked to call Robert.

Viserys according to Arthur was by no means worthy of the crown. He showed traits very similar to the mad king. He lacked honor, and great judgement. Though Arthur never revealed himself to him. He saw from Viserys's treatment of the smallfolk, and his view of the rest of the world. He saw himself truly above everyone else just because of his name.

Daenerys on the other hand was sweet and kind. Very naive to the rest of Westeros. She was horribly mistreated by her brother. But, if she knew the truth she would give anything to see her nephew rise to his birthright. It was not fair.

The worst part of this had to be the secret he kept from Cat. He knew how she felt about Jon. He could never blame her for her mistrust and overall lack of feeling towards the boy. He hated being the reason for it. He hated how she mistreated him. He hated that he could not tell her the truth.

His feelings of sadness and frustration were taking its toll on her and amongst his children. He rarely interacted with any of them this week. He would do his duty throughout the day and keep Jon's hand in his during the evenings. Cat would not utter a single word to him other than what was required of her.

Robb remained solemn and lacked feeling of the situation but even he could tell Robb was mourning for his brother. They were very close. Not as close as Arya and Jon but not far from it.

Oh Arya. She would never forgive him.

During his thoughts of absolute sorrow his lady wife entered the door. She must have knocked for she remained standing at the entrance to his solar.

"What is it Ned? Is there anything I can aid you with?" she questioned. She remained glued to her position. Her hands calmly off to her sides.

Ned sighed. "Maester Luwin believes it is time to ease Jon's passing. He received notice from the citadel and they too are baffled by his sickness." he grumbled out.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Are you going to do it?" She whispered.

Ned stood up from his chair. "I don't know. Luwin believes if I don't then it would be inhumane and could be dangerous to others incase his disease is contagious. But, I don't know what to do. I know you lack empathy for this situation Cat but he does not deserve this, it isn't his fault." Ned's voice whispered to his lady wife.

She crossed her arms across her chest. Her demeanor changed from calm to that of anger. "He could infect your children! Our children! I know he is your son Ned, but he is a danger to the rest of the living. He may not deserve such a death but there is no other choice to be made." She bellowed. Her voice carried across the small room.

Ned glared at her. "He has my blood. He is not some animal to be slaughtered. He is but a boy! He deserves a chance at life as much as any of us!" he shouted back. His anger apparent to the lady of Winterfell.

She was beside herself. "He is a constant reminder to me that even the most honorable man in all the seven kingdoms would betray his own family!"

She must have been holding this in for a long time. She didn't stop. "Any other lord would have sent the bastard away to an orphanage. Even away to squire for someone. You have the connections to allow that boy a better life than most. But still you refused. You kept him here, amongst our true born children. I gave it time in hopes you would some day tell me the truth. Or at the very least send him elsewhere. But no, I've had to endure this smudge on my name since the day you brought him back from the war!" she hissed

Ned was shocked and angered by her true feelings. She had no idea.

"I will not stand to see our children taken by a disease ridden bastard. I will not have it Ned! I understand this must be a hard decision to make but you have my thoughts on this matter. Do it, and be done. There is nothing you can do to save him anyways. Even if you could, I don't want him here. He has no place in Winterfell anymore. Knowing the King's reasoning for traveling here it's safe to assume he seeks you as his new hand. I know you won't refuse lest you place a burden on the north. What then? You wish to keep him here? I won't have him here with me while you travel south. The mere sight of the bastard only brings me pain of your infidelity." She said angry tears beginning to surface.

Ned's anger was still there but it was masked by the concern of his wife. He knew having Jon be raised here would not be easy by her. But, he had no idea just how much she despised it.

"What would you have me do?! End the life of a boy who is no older than I was when we first married? You'd ask that of me?" Ned cried out.

"No. You end the life of an already dying boy to save your children from whatever he caught." Cat whispered. Her tears streaming down her face.

"It's time you know the truth." Ned whispered. He never thought that he'd ever have to tell her the truth. But maybe this would make her see. Make her see that Jon's life is as precious and important to him as it would be any of his real children.

"What truth?" She asked. Her eyes widened slightly at the change in tone from her lord husband.

His silence and lack of eye contact said it all. "No. I don't want to hear it Ned." She cried. "I don't need to hear it" She turned to walk away but was stopped by Ned's grasp on her dress.

"You need to know the truth. I've kept it hidden from you and everyone else save a few ears. I told you that Jon has my blood.." Ned was cut off swiftly.

"Yes he has your blood, and that makes him your son to live and constantly threaten Robb's claim to Winterfell and the north." She countered.

"It isn't Robb's claim that would be in jeopardy, it would be Roberts…" He whispered.

"What are you talking about? You can't mean Robert, like King Robert. How could he possibly threaten his claim to the throne! He's only a bastard, he has no inheritance to anything!" She shouted out. Obviously offended by the mere notion of a bastard taking the iron throne from his friend.

Ned sighed. Once he told this secret he could never go back. He did trust his lady wife, but it was safe to keep it hidden from everyone. Not just her. Once he told her the truth she would know of his treason. She would know of his lie that would have lasted a lifetime.

"I told you after all these years one statement of Jon's birth, He would be raised here because he has my blood. I was being truthful in that. I guess as time went by I had hoped you would someday grow used to him. That was never fair of me to put my faith in that. You did not deserve to be lied to Cat and for that I'm sorry…" She looked like she was about to interject but was silenced by Ned's voice again.

"Just let me tell you the truth and then you can say what you feel." He said letting go of Cat's dress sleeve.

He moved past her to open the door. He peeked out into the hallway. No one there. 'Well at least she'll be the only one who needs to know.'

Ned finally shut the door and placed the bar across it. Locking them inside.

Cat looked strangely at her husband. But remained silent as instructed.

He looked her in the eye. "I hid the truth from you because I made a promise to someone very important to me. Jon's mother." Ned said. His gaze never leaving his lady wife.

"She asked me to keep Jon safe no matter the cost. To make sure he was out of the grasp of those who meant him harm. I've tried to do that my entire life since I brought him to Winterfell."

Ned gripped the corner of his desk tightly. " I swear on everything I've held dear in life, my goal wasn't to usurp Robert's throne. It was to keep a promise to a woman I held dear, to a woman I loved." Ned's tone shifted to that of sadness.

Cat's eyes widened. Her mouth began to quiver. She wasn't ready to hear that. "Before you assume anything. Let me finish…" Ned paused.

This was it. It was now or never. "I loved Jon's mother not as I love you my lady, I loved her because she was my sister. Lyanna Stark." Ned grimaced even uttering those words.

Cats eyes snapped open. She was on the verge of tears. Now, she felt as if she were going insane.

"The day I rode with my men to seek her out. She was dying from wounds developed by bearing a child. I got to have words with her one last time. I told Robert and all of Westeros that the child died during the birthing which took her as well. I lied. I took the child with me, to raise as my own. He was lucky. Rhaegar's features never truly took place in him enough to raise suspicions. He has never been my bastard. He has never been a bastard. Jon is the last true born heir of Rhaegar Targaryen and my sister Lyanna Stark. He is the heir to the iron throne." Ned's voice cracked towards the end. Never ever wanting to hear those words form in his mouth.

He awaited some response akin to anger, rage, or disappointment. But it never came. Her eyes were wide, voice silent, and body slightly shaking. From what, Ned was afraid to find out.

Finally after an eternity of waiting she spoke out. "All these years I wondered who she was, I heard rumors around the keep that Ashara Dayne may have been the mother. There were stories of you dancing with her. But, after all this time Jon the bastard of Winterfell has been a prince. I mistreated a prince because you never had the decency to tell me." She cried. Hot salt ran down her pale cheek.

"Do you not trust me? Was I not a great wife to you and your children? What could possibly make you think I would tell the world of a secret dragon prince. The Lannisters would soon tear our family to shreds even if we did not know about this. Robert would have all of our heads! I could've helped, I could've done something. I could at the very least allowed him to know this was home." She began to sob.

"Cat you must understand! Any change in treatment towards Jon would arouse suspicion. All it would take is one hint of a Targaryen and we would've descended back into another war. I had to keep it secret!" He called to her. Pulling her face into his chest. She still cried.

"I know why you did it Ned. But where you ever going to tell me? Where you always going to make me think you were unfaithful to me?"

Ned sighed. "I was only going to tell Jon when he was ready. With his knowledge he could pursue whatever he thought right."

She pulled away. "I'm glad I know now. But it hurts to know you only told me because of what's happened to the boy." She frustratingly cried out.

She straightened her dress out and wiped her eyes. "What now? What are you going to do?" She questioned intently.

"I don't know. I feel that it would really be terrible to leave him in an endless affliction of suffering. But he was born for so much more. He was born to be someone so different." He sighed out. A tear caught in his eye.

"If he does not awake from his slumber by tonight I will put an end to his suffering. That is the best I can do for him. My sister would understand." Ned whispered out.

Cat wrapped her arms around her husbands back. "It may be awhile before I can forgive you for this, but I'm here for you. I know this is not easy. Whatever you decide I will be with you. I promise." She whispered into his tunic.

Ned's grasp of her tightened. Those words once said by another woman he loved and cared for. They never proved to end well. Never.

* * *

Arya

She never left Jon's side once word got out of the maester's intentions. Everyday after her time with Septa Mordane Arya would rush as fast as she could to Jon's bed side. She had to admit whatever was wrong with him truly was frightening to say the least. His face being pale and his eyes wide open resembling a milky white.

Sansa only needed to see him once to know she'd never set foot in his room again. 'Good riddance' as she liked to say. But, Sansa was as prissy and stuck up as they came. She took after her mother. Arya loved her lady mother, but her treatment of Jon was very disturbing and ill placed.

Jon never was disrespectful, he always did the right thing in every situation. He encouraged her to pursue her ventures of swordsmanship and learning how to fight, when everyone else told her not to. Tears pricked her eyes. She would not give up on him like everyone else. It seemed only her and her lord father were the only ones not to give up hope.

When the final day of the week came she woke very troubled. If he did not awake from the horror of his affliction today, the maester would surely end him. She would not leave his room for anything. Even when her lady mother persuaded her otherwise. She was told it could be contagious. But that never silenced or moved her. If Jon was to die from this, then she would not leave till his last breath. He deserved that much.

"Please wake. I can't be here without you. Septa Mordane will see it fit to be nothing but a lady. Nothing but Sansa. I won't do it. Even if you are gone, I will run away if I have to." She said grasping his hand tightly.

She truly felt no force back. Nothing but a clammy hand on a cold lifeless body.

"You know he loved you very much." a voice called from the doorway. Arya turned quickly to find her lady mother awaiting her gaze.

"Why are you here?" She whimpered out. "You hate him." she cried. Tears stinging her eyes.

Lady Catelyn approached slowly lowering herself to the short she wolf. "I may never grow to care for Jon like you do. But this isn't my place to hold a grudge when a life is on the line." she whispered into her daughters ear.

"You never call him that..I've never heard you once call him by his name, it's always been bastard, boy, or 'him'. Why now?" she whispered back.

Lady Catelyn sighed. Pulling her daughter into her arms. "I think it's safe to say I've harboured a lack of feeling towards your half brother. I can't say I'll ever love him or feel for him like I do my children. But I think it's time for me to tolerate him. For you and your lord father's sake. Ned needs you sweetling." She whispered into her hair.

"He's as broken as you are about this. He feels that if he eases Jon's passing you will hate and despise him for it. But in reality this hurts him more than anything I've ever seen your father have to endure."

Arya continued to cry. "I won't hate father if he does what he thinks is right for Jon. I just don't want to live without him mother. I love him, he's my brother." She sobbed.

Catelyn nodded in understanding. Humming a soft tune in her daughter's ear. "Don't you think that Jon would want you to live on even in his absence." She whispered into her ear.

Arya nodded. Her hair a mess in her mother's dark blue dress. "He would." She uttered

Lady Catelyn continued to rub her back softly. "Then be there for him and if it's his time to go, the God's will see to it that their will is passed. A word of advice little one. Never give up on those you love, and when it comes to family, there is nothing that is ever off the table." she whispered.

Arya's frown turned up slightly. Her tears still streaming, but gradually became less and less.

Lady Catelyn kept her daughter in her arms for a time. But, as time passed and night decended on them she left to seek out Ned.

Arya stayed. Accompanied by her brothers Robb and Bran. They too wanted to say their farewells. Each of them silently wept to themselves. Not wanting the other's to see their devout affection and care for the boy.

"He was a good man, and an amazing swordsman. He would've been a legend of the north with how he handled his short blade." Robb said. Grasping his brother's one last time before making his leave. Not wanting to see his father's action.

Bran smiled through his cries. "He always was so kind and loved taking me all over Winterfell. He never once cared that we were only half brothers. He treated me as though I was to be a knight. I won't forget that." Bran said. He too had left after his calm speech of remembrance.

Moments passed before that fateful door finally opened to reveal her father and the maester. Each of them not willing to meet her eyes face to face. "Arya it's time…" Ned whispered.

"You don't need to be here to see this."

Arya shook her head ferociously. She cried too many tears. She would be strong for Jon. "I won't leave him father. Even now." She whispered.

Ned was too sorrowful to argue further. He simply nodded. "Stand back if you must be present. Allow his passing to be that of ease and tranquil." He called out.

Arya nodded. She thought this would be easier to see now that acceptance sunk in. But now seeing the maester take out his jar to give whatever would end her brother, she could not continue to watch. She got up and quickly made her way out of the room. She silently closed the door and stood next to it. Her breathing quickening. She could hear her father utter a prayer on to her half brother.

She shrank into a ball on the floor. Gripping her arms while her read rested in between. She could not even find the courage to watch her brother's final moments.

The sound of glass shattering the floor sounded into her ears. An abrupt sound of her father's voice filled the walls of the room she leaned against.

* * *

Eddard Stark

He looked down one last time at his beloved nephew. No his beloved son. He would always be nothing less than his son. No matter what house he truly belonged to, he would always be a Stark in his eyes.

Gripping the glass firmly he looked over for the maester's approval. "Just tilt the cup to his lips and the potion will do the rest. It will not harm him, I promise it will be a peaceful and just ending." Maester Luwin said.

He nodded in understanding. A tear dropped onto his sleeve as he grasped the glass. Getting ready to tilt the mixture into his son's lips. The sound of a groan uttered into the room.

He dropped the glass suddenly at the sight of Jon's body convercing. It shattered quickly. Jon's milky white eyes transformed itself back to grey. His body was shaking as he groaned and gasped for air. Finally after all hope was lost eyes of his fallen nephew met his own. His breathing quick and sharp.

Ned grasped his hand. "Jon is that you?" he said kneeling at his bedside. Ignoring the foul smelling mixture that protruded into the fabric that clothed his legs. Jon's vision was slow to come but he seemed to recognize Ned's face.

Jon's hand gripped Neds tightly. Maester Luwin was in shock over what transpired. "Father?" hoarsely whispered.

"Yes son, it's me. It's me." He whispered back.

Jon had finally awoken. He was back in the world of the living.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all once again for your support and reviews they're truly making this easier as time goes by with this story. This will be the last post till the weekend so enjoy, it's rather short. But, the next chapter will be quite time consuming since I'll have a week to think of material and come up with better plotting. All the people who keep asking if this will be Dany and Jon. I once again will state that it's not confirmed neither is it denied. I'd like to make a story that is unique and adding a relationship early on is pretty common. Perhaps it will happen, but I'd like Jon to develop as a character. Experience all the facets of love whether it be with his aunt or weather it be with others. Thanks again for the support and enjoy. Be ready for the next chapter on Saturday or Sunday of this coming week. It'll be a good one. Airman out.

* * *

Jon Snow

He wasn't going to lie the trip back to his own body was not as pleasant as he thought it would be. He woke up feeling extremely hungry, his back felt like it would give out any second, and his throat was incredibly dry. His eyes lingered towards a pair of eyes staring at him. He found his father's concerned gaze upon him. Or his uncle rather. It was still hard for him to accept the truth of his origins.

Sure he somewhat accepted his mother being his former aunt. But, that was when his time was truly limited according to Brynden Rivers. Now that he was back in his own body the truth was truly frightening. A whole other family was now revealed to him. The Targaryen's. True it was somewhat exciting to be apart of a house that was renowned for some of the greatest figures who ever lived. But, the house also had the worst King in all of history. Stories of his grandfather on his father's side were told all throughout the north. He was a monster according to Lord Stark.

He felt a hand grasp his and those eyes normally void of emotion tear him to pieces. "I thought we lost you for good." Said Lord Stark tightening his grip on his hand.

"How long was I out?" croaked out Jon. His voice extremely raspy.

"You were out for a week my boy. Here." Called out maester Luwin. He stood on the other side of his bed. Extending a glass of water.

Jon took it eagerly, downing the cold liquid till his throat felt relieved by the sudden chill.

"You were afflicted by something truly unknown to me or even the maesters at the citadel. You're truly lucky to have woken when you did. We were concerned your body would gradually deteriorate as time passed by." The maester said.

"JON!" shouted a familiar voice from across the room. He smiled. His baby sister Arya was sprinting to get to him. Ignoring the scolding sound of her father telling her to be careful.

She carefully placed herself into his arms. Sobbing softly into his chest. "I thought I'd never see you again." She cried out.

Jon soothingly rubbed her back and smiled. "I had to come back, how else would you survive being a little lady." Jon teased.

She giggled through her tears. "I'm so glad you're back." she whispered.

Jon laughed. Though his laugh caused him to wince from the sudden change in pressure through his abdomen. It hurt to laugh.

"I think it's time to let your brother get some rest and recover sweetling. Go inform your siblings of Jon's awakening. I'd like to have a word with him alone for a short time." Her father said smiling a bit as his tears dried up.

Arya smiled. "Yes father, Robb and Bran will be so happy to hear your back Jon!" Arya called out already sprinting to find her brothers.

Maester Luwin smiled at her excitement. "Keep drinking water, and get some rest. You'll be back on your feet in no time at all. It's truly good to have you back amongst the living lad." The old maester concluded, making his exit out of his room.

Now all that remained was him and his father. Even calling him his father now felt strange. He knew the risk it took to take him in as a child. Lord Stark and the king were truly great friends. So word of a Targaryen babe being harbored amongst the Starks would be met with force the likes Jon had only heard about in story.

Especially a child who was birthed from Lyanna Stark and the prince of Dragonstone. Jon's presence was truly a danger to all who lived here in the north.

"Jon I'm so glad to see you alive and well.." Lord Stark softly said. His grasp on his hand still locked tight.

Jon sighed. "Thank you Lord Stark, I can't say it went by quickly as it came. But I could not be happier to be back." He whispered back.

"Once you're back on your feet and healthy, I believe it's due time to discuss your future. I'd rather not argue of where you'll be going in the days to come. But, once you're out of this bed we will find you a path to take. The wall is honorable to say the least, but I know you have more to provide this world than a long life as a ranger in the Night's Watch." Ned stated.

Jon nodded. "I know. There is much to discuss when the time is right." Jon retorted.

Ned nodded. "Get some rest. Once your awake from your sleep I'll send the family to come see you. Just relax and take your time. You were really in a sorry state this whole week. One more week of rest won't kill your body." Ned said with a smile.

Jon nodded feeling the call of real sleep upon him. His eyes becoming heavier and heavier. "I'll leave you to it then." Ned whispered as he walked towards the door, taking one last look.

"Father." Jon called out quietly.

"Yes Jon?" Ned replied.

"Thank you… for everything.."

Ned for the first time in an entire week felt happy. His smile was visible from a mile away. "There is nothing you ever need to thank me for lad. Nothing" Ned called out.

He left Jon amongst his thoughts.

He truly didn't what route to go. There was so much to prepare for, and so far he was the only one who knew what was coming. Brynden Rivers said telling him everything would've taken too much time, and he didn't know how long his own mind could dwell in that domain. His mind was already feeling the wear and tear of being out for a week.

He guessed the first thing to do would be to tell his father of the real war to come. He did not know how or why Ned and most of the Starks were killed, but perhaps relaying some form of truth to them would prepare them for a storm that was on it's way to Westeros. An undead army.

His mind still boggled thinking about what he saw. True learning of his parentage was a shock, and it was still hard to accept that the man he looked up to all his life was not really his father. But, what was to come from beyond the wall was more shocking. Even the dragons that his aunt possessed fell victim to the threat of the dead.

He made up his mind. Lord Stark though truly his uncle would always be his father. He raised him, protected him, and showed him how to be the man he was today. Not even true blooded fathers treated him the way Ned did. He risked his friendship, his family, and his own honor on saving him from a fate that cursed his cousins.

Seeking out his father would be the first action that needed to take place, and from there his mind went blank. Perhaps seeking out his aunt and his birth father's best friend would be the next course of action. It would be a dream come true to meet and learn from the greatest swordsman Westeros had ever seen.

The feeling of fatigue and weight of his eyes became even more difficult to fight off. 'Amazing how I can be somewhat in a sleep like trance, but still feel tired and exhausted.' thought Jon with a laugh.

Sleep overtook him quickly.

One week later

Seven nights had passed as quickly as they came. His body felt brand new almost. He was now walking fine, and the pain from his back had wore off. He was finally able to wield a sword in the training yard once more.

His family was beyond ecstatic to see him awake and moving again. Robb had grabbed him in a large bear hug. "It's good to have you back snow!" He said to him.

Arya would not let him out of her watchful eye. Whenever she wasn't busy with lessons she would constantly be following his every move like a lost pup. It was somewhat amusing to the say the least. "I won't allow you to fall ill again." She said to him with her pouty like expression. "You almost left me all alone to befall a fate like Sansa's." She laughed.

Sansa. He didn't know why but even she wasn't as cruel and standoffish to him. She never said it out loud but he could tell she was somewhat relieved to hear of his recovery. Maybe it was her mother's sudden change in attitude towards him.

Lady Stark was an enigma to him. She had to be what changed most of all. Though she never spoke a word to him like she did before, her treatment and scorn of him had deceased. Maybe a new leaf had turn in Winterfell, or maybe this was a sign of his father finally standing his ground over her harsh attitude towards him. Whatever the case may be Jon was not complaining.

It was one week away from the king's arrival and he knew he had to act quickly. His knowledge of his parentage was almost to much to keep in. He wanted to tell Robb, or Arya, or even Theon to keep him off his back. But that would be very immature and could cost him a mighty deal. He trusted Robb and Arya but telling even a soul of what he had seen in his dreams was a costly deal.

That day he spent practicing his archery, and working on his technique with a blade. Watching Ser Arthur Dayne truly opened his eyes to how far he was from being even close to his standard. The curiosity of using two blades at once was too much for him. He had asked Ser Roderick some drills to get his other arm used to using a blade. "Use your off hand for an hour after sparring with Robb. Keep swinging on the practice dummy and keep you hand mobile as long as you can" he had told him.

He was getting a little used to it as the day passed, but it was clear he needed much more time.

As night passed he was out looking for his father. Robb had mentioned his venture into the Godswood. That led him to following his father's footsteps. It was time to seek out his council and his judgment over what he saw. But how to bring it up was beyond him.

He was freezing cold adventuring in the ancient grove of trees. The thickness of the snowfall had laid quickly amongst the dirt soil that encompassed the holy ground. Jon kept moving. The sound of crushed snow under his boot made it hard for Jon not to disturb his father.

He was sitting on that rock he always sat on when he sharpened Ice. Jon's voyage towards his father must have been expected because Ned hadn't turned around.

Jon sat down next to him. He remained silent still thinking how to broach the topic of his visions he saw a week prior. "It's time we talk Jon. I think you're at the age now where you deserve to hear the truth from me." Ned said. His voice echoed amongst the solid wooded grove of trees that surrounded them.

"Before you tell me anything, I have some important knowledge I need to relay to you. What I'm about to tell you will sound very crazy and honestly I won't be offended to know you'd be skeptical. But, you need to know." Jon softly whispered

The wind began to pick up slightly adding an eerie sense of mystery to the air. It was the same type of wind he sensed beyond the wall.

"What could you possibly tell me that I would think you as crazy or deceptive. You're an honest lad and I trust what you say." Ned calmly stated. The mere thought of craziness spewing from Jon's mouth was the only thing that sounded false.

Jon sighed. "We'll see. Just once I start, you're going to want to interrupt, you're going to want to dismiss me. But trust me and listen. Once I've told you everything I've seen you can cast me off as insane or question my reliability as much as you want." Jon said.

"I'll let you say whatever you need to say lad." Ned said his gaze showing that of confusion.

'Now it begins' thought Jon. He huddled his fur coat closer to his body. Keeping the warmth in to prevent is speech slurr form the cold.

"When I fell ill with my affliction maester Luwin said he could not find or have any information that made it clear over what befell me. That's because I was not sick, nor would he find anything dealing with visions." Jon began.

"When I fell asleep I had awoken beyond the wall, I was brought to a cave that was populated by the children of the forest. I spoke no words to them for what I know now of my visions I was invisible to the naked eye. I came across an older man strapped close to an ancient looking tree that made it's home inside the cave. He had confided in me that he was known as Brynden Rivers. He had ventured beyond the wall and discovered the children of the forest. With their help he discovered his true destiny in this world. He became the three eyed raven. A greenseerer."

Ned leaned over the rock. As Jon stood up. It was obvious he was somewhat intrigued over what Jon was confiding.

"He took me on a quest of three visions that showed me what was to come. The first of which showing me the outcome of the coming wars… I hadn't learned what caused them, I did not have enough time for that. But Brynden told me that you, Robb, Lady Catelyn, and many others we know of had perished. Only myself and Sansa were alive and well. Many years in the future i saw and what i saw troubled me. I had become King in the north, I was chosen amongst the Lords of the Northern houses, The Knights of the Vale, and the wildlings who had crossed the wall."

Ned obviously wanted to interject. But kept his mouth silent. "There was a great battle over the keep of Winterfell before I was crowned. The Boltons had betrayed the Starks had held claim over the North till an army composed of those who I mentioned decided to take it back. We had been victorious in the battle but the war was not over. My next vision brought on by Brynden Rivers confirmed that. There is an enemy growing even as we speek beyond the wall. The stories told of the White Walkers are true."

Jon said. Gauging his Father's expression.

Ned was slightly shocked for his eyes told the tale.

"During my next vision, I was beyond the wall following a group of warriors led by myself. The reason for the venture is still unknown to me, but what I saw sent chills down my spine. I saw myself and a select group of fighters battling an army of the undead. They were toying with us the entire time. Their army had to have numbers close to a hundred thousand at the very least. When all hope was lost and my beginning fear of death approached, a woman of great beauty appeared riding a dragon. She and her other two dragons burnt the undead to a crisp. Saving us and belittling the numbers of the walkers and their foot soldiers. It was Daenerys Targaryen. She had birthed three dragons. She had become quite a force in the coming times with the three beasts and a great army at her side. I thought that was the end of the horror until a walker who I was told was the Night King sent a spear through the air that sent the dragon to the icy water below. The death of that dragon opened my eyes to the coming threat. If they can kill a dragon, what hope would we have with any numbers." Jon said his breath shortened from the cold

Ned intently listened. Obviously dismissing this as nothing more than a nightmare. "I know what you're thinking father. I know you see this as a dream but trust me, I wish it was. The final vision I received just may convince you though. It was of my birth." Jon whispered out.

Ned's calm demeanor turned to that of nervousness. His eyes intently following Jon as he moved sideways escaping the strong winds of the north. "I know the truth, I know who my mother is." Jon softly called out.

Ned was beside himself. His voice caught in his throat. "I'm the son of your sister Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. I watched you that day. I saw your battle with the members of the Kingsguard, I saw Ser Arthur Dayne's skill with a blade fall at the stabbing in the back. I saw you give mercy to the sword of the morning allowing him to make his leave to watch over Daenerys and her brother. I saw you hold me for the first time as my mother breathed her last breath in that wretched tower. And I saw my mother, I saw how much she loved me, and how asked you to promise her. From that day on you protected me from the king. From that day on I was your bastard to hide the truth from Robert Baratheon. I'm not saying these things as a jest. But so you see the truth of what's to befall Westeros. The rest of the land is not in danger of from another war befalling the land from the living, though it will occur. The land is truly in danger from becoming the dead. The undead rise as the snow falls." Jon concluded. His eyes visibly shaken from even talking about his experience.

Ned did not move, his face shown tears falling into the snow. "How is this possible?" He whispered. Perhaps to himself more than his nephew.

"Brynden has given us a chance to prepare. According to him the world will not survive the brutal onslaught of the walkers sheer numbers. Only united can we become victorious of the coming threat." Jon called out.

Ned stood up. Tears still streamed down his face. "I believe you, I do. Everything you say could only be true, I told no one that could possibly tell you of your mother and your birth. I told no one of Ser Arthur Dayne. The only person who could possibly know would be Lord Reed. But I have not received word from him in some time. I believe you Jon, but what could I possibly do to help? If what you say is true, I will be gone in times to come." Ned called out, his voice cracking under pressure.

"That is yet to be determined. You died in that time when I had no knowledge of the walkers or who I truly am. This insight alone gives us the advantage of the coming threat. We can unite Westeros against the army of the dead. You hold Robert's trust. That should be able to at the very least give you some form of power in Westeros." Jon said taking a step towards is father.

"What will you do? You know of your birth and who your father is.. Do you wish to take back the throne?" Ned inquired. His voice still shaky.

Jon shook his head. "Perhaps some day when the world needs me to do so. But the kingdoms are at peace for now. I have no desire to change that. Especially with the enemy gaining strength beyond the wall." Jon spoke out.

Ned sighed in relief. "You may not want the throne lad, but if what you say to be true comes to pass, you may need to utilize you father's name to gain support amongst the other houses. I know many of the southern lands still have hope of a Targaryen regaining the Iron throne." Ned said.

The wind died down just a bit. The snow still fell from the sky.

"You will always be my real father." Jon whispered out.

Ned quickly pulled him in his arms. He grasped Jon tightly. "That's good to hear lad. You'll always be my son, and you'll always have a place here in Winterfell." He said with a smile. His tears slightly dried up.

"Thank you father. Though I can't remain here in Winterfell much longer. I have much to complete and very little time to complete it." Jon said. Pulling apart from his father.

"Where will you go?" Inquired Ned. Not wanting to see his son leave so suddenly.

Jon sighed. "My plan isn't yet complete in my head yet, but I think the best thing I can do is to seek out Ser Arthur Dayne and my aunt. She has yet to birth her dragons and she'll need to know of what's to come. At the very least she'll know her brother is not the only family she has in this world." Jon said with a smile accompanying it.

Ned smiled back. "Ser Arthur has been meaning to see you grown now. He has always awaited in hope to take you on as a protégé. I've told him all about your skill with a blade. He wishes to see for himself. I trust you with him Jon, he is a good man and an even better swordsman. But, I'm sure you know that seeing his battle with us." Ned laughed out.

Jon nodded eagerly. "I would love to learn from him." He said almost dreamily as if he were a girl thinking about a prince.

Ned continued to laugh. Well I will supply you with all that you'll need on your journey. I'll send a letter to find Arthur's location. He'll be very happy to see you grown." Ned softly spoke out.

"When do you wish to leave?" Ned asked.

"Before the King's arrival. I think it for the best, that I keep as far a distance from him as I can. Essos would be a good start." Jon said rubbing his neck.

The cold was getting to him.

"I won't lie, I and the kids will miss your presence, but it seems your mind is made up." Ned gave in.

"I'll miss you all as well, but yes it must be done." Jon whispered out.

Ned nodded. "Come, let us prepare. I won't have much time once Robert and his party arrives." Ned called out, already making haste to Winterfell's walls. He turned one last time. "And for what it's worth lad, Your mother and father would be very proud of how far you've come." Ned inspiringly said.

"How do you know that?" Jon smiled.

"Because I am." He replied back.

The days had passed by quickly as he gathered his valuables and prepared for the journey to foreign grounds. Each day he relished Winterfell more and more. He would miss these walls and these frozen lands. He would miss his siblings even more though. He was and always would be, a man of the north.

It was three days away from his leave to Essos. The arrangements already made and Arthur's location was given. Apparently Jon would be traveling with a group of Dothraki screamers. His aunt was to marry a Khal and birth an army to Viserys his uncle. He made a mental note not to tell him specifically of his parentage. The last thing he needed was to cause a ruckus amongst a group of untamed warriors like the horsemen.

He didn't know what was to come, but whatever did he would be ready. He looked up at the sky outside the training grounds. Every day the dead continued to rise as the snow fell. Hopefully they would fall in time as each flake surely did.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello once again everyone, I'm sorry for the long waited next chapter. I've been put on midnight shift so I've been becoming accustomed to being tired throughout the day. On top of that we wave a drill this week so I work long hours. I promise this will not be a normal occurrence. But, with all the happenings over seas my job will become more strenuous as time goes on. Each week I still plan to upload a chapter, so stay patient. Not going to lie I'm excited for the upcoming chapters. Also who's excited for the superbowl? The steelers blew it this year so my back up will be the pats beating a Philadelphia team. Thank you all for the much needed support. Keep reviews, thoughts, comments, and criticism coming. I will tell you I don't plan on making this only a Daenerys and Jon pairing. It has crossed my mind and romance will be present further on, but I think one pairing at the beginning is a bad move. There are other women I think Jon could see as at the very least attractive and his own honor will play a part of who he deems the best to side with. Enjoy this chapter and be ready for the next one coming next weekend. Airman out.

* * *

Jon Snow

Since the day he could recall anything in his head he knew Winterfell as home. From it's large cascading walls, to the coarse attitude and demeanor of the folks who lived in it. Nothing was held secret. Even hatred was out in the open.00

Now he would have to say goodbye to the only thing he knew and loved. Getting out of his bed was as hard as waking up from the visions he received. It hurt, it truly hurt deep down. Of course he would like to think this would not be the last time he stepped foot in these gracious walls. But the odds were against him.

His journey would be to a land unknown and foreign to him. He was used to the chills brought on by the thickness of snow and ice. The lands made the people hardened and stubborn. Where as the land of Essos was the exact opposite. They felt the heat from deserts and grass plains as far as the eye could see. He didn't know if location could truly determine one's moral state. But the North and the south were exact opposites in that line of sight.

The north, or at the very least the Stark family were held to standards known by all seven kingdoms. Ned Stark was the most honorable man who drew breath in these lands. He taught his children the same and expected compliance. The northern leader punished those who broke oaths of honor, who commit treasonous acts, and those who brought shame upon the lands just nearly south of the wall.

But, Essos from what he read was so different. The dothraki as an example where warriors without morality. They were said to be some of the greatest warriors the Gods ever blessed upon the lands. Though they held no honor. They treat women purely like livestock, death to them is nothing more than a short slash, and most of all any outsider is rarely looked upon with kindness.

To say Jon was nervous would be putting it mildly. He hadn't even left the north yet, and he was already shaking in his boots. He understood that he would have the famed Sword of the Morning next to him most of the time. But what good would he be against a supposed army of savages, as maester Luwin described them.

A knock at the door broke his thoughts quickly. "Jon are you awake?" Arya's voice questioned from the other side of the door.

A small smile protruded from his lips. "Yes I'm awake, Is something going on?" replied Jon through the thick wooden door. The obvious tone of playfulness was easily detectable to his sister.

"Not really, I left Septa's teachings early to give you something I think you'll like. Meet me out in the training yard in a few moments. You won't want to miss out!" she echoed as she ran down the hall. Her giggles followed briskly with her.

"What could she be up to?" Jon chuckled to himself. Gathering his garments and preparing his keepsakes for the trip to White Harbor. Every item he placed in his knapsack only reminded him of Winterfell. Each small unique memory surrounding the item as though it oozed from his mind itself.

Finally packing all his things and tightly noosing his scabbard to his hip, he walked quickly down the hallway out to the training yard. His footsteps pattering softly inside the vacancy of the walls.

He made it on top of the small watch tower. The same tower his father and Lady Stark calmly gazed down upon their children during their training. He smiled. His gaze fell upon The entire Stark family. They all looked happy to see his face. Even Catelyn Stark remained polite in seeing Jon's trek to his boat ride across the lands. The only person without much to be happy for was Theon. But of course his sour expression was forgotten by Jon.

Word of Jon's trip to "The Vale" surfaced across those who lived behind the great walls of Winterfell. It was not an easy thing to lie to his family, but according to his father. "Lying to keep your own family safe is never to be remembered as something lacking in honor."

He told them all of his plans to be knighted in the Vale. Catelyn urged on by her husband told the family that her sister would see to it that Jon would squire under a knight worthy enough of Jon's talent with a blade. Though at the time Jon had no idea of Catelyn's knowledge of his birth. It was shocking to say the least when she gave him a compliment of his swordsmanship.

They were happy for him though save the Greyjoy ward. If they only knew Jon's true journey would be far more dangerous than a simple knighthood. It pained Jon to lie to not only Arya but especially Bran and Robb. Not just about his voyage to see his family. But his own parentage. They were ecstatic to hear of Jon's opportunity to become something more than a simple ranger of the Night's Watch. "You can finally get rid of the name Snow! You can name yourself any name you want!" Bran had cried out

His dream was to be a knight. To someday be known for his battle prowess. Though he couldn't blame his ambition. The more he remembered that sound of screeches across the wall, the more he felt distaste for a battlefield. Especially one that would hold the fate of the entire world.

Robb had been happy as well. "You deserve this Snow, or whatever you'll be in years to come. Just know whatever your name is, you will have a place here amongst the Starks. You may never have our name, but you have our trust and hospitality." Robb declared.

Those words felt ice cold as soon as they made their way to his ears. He knew Robb meant nothing by it, but hearing him say he could never have the name Stark still made his heart hurt inside.

He understood the past painfully well. He understood why Ned his surrogate father had lied all those years. But every year he lied, every year Jon's hopes of being legitimized came to fruition. At first the denial stage set in when he was awoken from his visions. Denial of the love his family had for him. For if they really knew of who he was. The love and affection he knew all too well from Arya and Bran, and even sometimes Robb would disappear. Once those clouded thoughts left him. Sadness came forth.

He always wanted to be Jon Stark. But now he knew the truth, though he was not a bastard, he held the name of a house Jon knew very little about. Well besides history and stories. He barely knew of his father or any of his other forefathers. Save for a select few prominent figures and one very brutal one. He was truly lacking an identity now more than he did when he was a simple stain on Lord Eddard Stark's honor.

Then again, this was why he planned this out. He wanted to meet his other family. One he barely could claim ownership too. He knew he was technically considered a King by the standards set upon by the Targaryen descent. But, Robert Baratheon changed all that with his rebellion for the crown. Though Jon had no plans of changing his father's friend's rule. Jon's hatred of the man was very recognizable.

Even before he knew of his birth he felt disgust and an overall discontent with how Robert and Lord Tywin Lannister took care of the infants of his house. They slaughtered them without cause. Without remorse. He may not advance for the crown, but Jon knew one day one or both of them would suffer consequences for their actions.

"Come down here lad! We'd all like to see you off." exclaimed his father.

"I'll be right down!" Jon shouted right back. He hurried down the wooden steps. Each stair his foot hit made an audible creaking sound.

'Winterfell is truly in need of some renovations.' thought Jon.

Jon approached the Stark house hold. Robb stepped forward grasping him in a quick bear hug. "I'll miss you Snow."

Jon hugged back, "And I, you Stark. Work on that sword hand of yours, the next time I'm back I hope for better competition." Jon winked.

Robb laughed shoving his half brother away from him. "If you'll be training with knights, I doubt my practice will be any good against you."

Ned stepped forward calmly. "Here lad. Here is all the supplies you'll need, and some gold to see you off with. I could not be more proud of you Jon. Show the world what it's like to fight the men of the north." Ned said grasping his nephew in a quick hug.

Sansa and Lady Catelyn remained silent. Jon awaited for his little wolf to approach but she remained unseen. "Where is Arya. I thought she would be the one to see me off." Jon said searching desperately.

"She wanted to give you something to remind you of who you are." Lady Stark said. She remained neutral in the lads departure but Jon could tell the hostility had truly gone with his declaration of royalty.

Just as Jon was going to reply the sound of sprinting made its way to his ears. "JON! DON'T LEAVE YET!" shouted Arya her breath very narrow and quick as she paced her way down the stairs of Winterfell. Jon turned to see Arya finally behind him.

"I wanted to give you something to remember us by. Yesterday while you were in the training yard, Ser Jory was out on a hunt with father and found another one of these." She presented behind her back a tiny little direwolf. It's coat was as white as the snow that continued to fall upon them. It's eyes were wide open revealing a pair of red eyes comparable to roses. The little wolf was anxiously moving in the little girls arms wanting to be released.

Jon stepped forward holding his hands out. "We haven't named him yet, We all thought you deserved to call him by which you found fit." Lord Stark intervened.

Jon smiled. Rarely was Jon ever affected by emotion. Perhaps he inherited that from his uncle. But, this little pup was adorable. He held the little wolf closely to his chest.

"He has not uttered a single sound, unlike his brothers and sisters. He definitely is perfect for you." Arya said happily.

Jon was so surprised when he awoke to see all the Stark children with pet direwolves. The direwolf though the sigil of house stark where as legendary to the north as dragons were to the south. Most thought the creatures remained extinct. Only stories told of their presence beyond the wall and most just dismissed them as tall tales.

"Though we think he is the runt of the liter, he will still grow in size rather quickly. We left him some meat in your knapsack that I gave to you. Once fully grown he will be a force to be reckon with. Train him cautiously and make sure he knows you to be his master." Lord Stark commanded.

Jon nodded. Clutching the thick fur of the tiny little pup. As though knowing who was holding him, the little wolf eased itself into Jon's arms.

Arya suddenly jumped forward grasping Jon's waist tightly. Her eyes flooding with unshed tears. "I'm going to miss you" she said. Her voice muffled from Jon's trousers.

Jon moved his free hand to her back to rub comfortingly. "I will miss you too, I promise I'll be back when the time is right." Jon said smiling gently.

Jon kneeled down to her level. He whispered something quiet into her ear. "I left you something in your room, see it as a parting gift to remember me by." Jon said stroking the hair of the little girl.

She nodded enthusiastically. Excitement oozed from her eyes at the prospect of a gift.

Finally breaking the conversation, Lord Stark stepped forward. "I know this is not an easy way to say goodbye, but you have little time to waste lad. I have the horse prepared for your departure. Stay on the road, and please do not save your coin. Use it to stay in the local inns if you get drowsy." Ned said. He too was not ready to say goodbye to a lad of which he viewed as his own.

He may be the offspring of Lyanna and Rhaegar, but to him Jon would remain his son till his last breath. He raised him, taught him, cared for him, and would willingly give his own life for the boy. Greater love is not known more than to give your own life for another.

Jon smiled. Obvious to anyone his face was beginning to break. He quickly jumped into the already set up saddle of his horse. Trying his best to stop the streaks of wetness from escaping his eyes. "I will return one day, I promise." Jon said glancing back one last time at his family.

Little Arya, Bran, and Robb smiled. Though they would miss their sibling considerably, this would be the best for him. He was always destined for more than a life on the wall with thieves, rapists, and murderers. At the very least now, he would be able to show the rest of Westeros what the Stark family already knew. Jon is more than just some bastard. Unbeknownst to them, that thought rang true a million times over.

Jon clutched the reigns of his horse and sent his steed to a steady gallop beyond the walls of Winterfell. He glanced one more time back to see the walls slowly becoming less and less visible to the naked eye. The last time for a long time he would feel at home. At least how he viewed it. Home would always be the cold shilling sensations of the northern lands. They made him feel alive, as ironic as that sounds with the dead slowly approaching.

Years time would seal the end for all of humanity. Only one person held the knowledge to change the outcome of everything. He was on his way to see someone almost equal in importance to the lands of Westeros. His aunt.

* * *

Daenerys Targaryen

Time seemed to go by rather quickly since she caught wind of her brother's plot. Days turned to nights, and nights transitioned to mornings as though they were minutes apart. She could slowly begin to feel the nerves felt throughout her body come to life. She was to be wed to a Dothraki horse lord. Not just any Dothraki, but a man by the name of Khal Drogo. According to Illyrio his battle prowess was renowned throughout the lands. His braid was as long as any person could think possible. She found that somewhat intriguing.

But, feeling intrigued over someone did not calm her nerves. Of course her brother desired the iron throne. He did ever since he learned of his birthright. She being his sister and princess of the name Targaryen, Daenerys felt somewhat obligated to feel the same intensity as Viserys did for the throne.

It just was not what she wanted though. She missed the days where she felt safe. Well as safe as they could be with the Usurper's assassins always close on their trail. She wanted a home of her own. Not to go to war, but to feel at peace. To feel as though there was nothing that could send her life into turmoil.

Maybe that life was meant for another. She was to be "wed" to a warrior. No sold to a savage, to earn her brother his army. An army of screamers hopefully skilled enough to take back Westeros and show the seven kingdoms the king they've been waiting for.

She was not even nervous in the sense of normality. She was scared.

Tales of the Dothraki were easily heard of when passing through Essos. They were said to be absolutely brutal and intimidating to those who met their gaze. The women were nothing more than caregivers and a cunt to pursue pleasure. She was frightened to even think of how her soon to be husband would treat her.

Daenerys sat near her window. Gazing out towards the beautiful gardens that encompassed the brick work that she remained housed in. This would be the last time she would see such beauty for a long while. Once you became the wife of a Khal, or a Khaleesi as they would call it, the wonderment of flowers and beautiful landscape was not something high on the list of the Horde's doings.

"Dany! Where are you at? We have much to discuss!" shouted her brother. His voice carried down the empty hall ways of the vacant home. She sighed.

She would once again be briefed over her attitude and poise towards the leader of the horsemen.

"Ahhh there you are sweet sister. I've been looking all over for you." Viserys commented. His gaze narrowed slightly.

"What thoughts surround your mind? I can tell you are thinking quite intently." He pushed crossing his arms across his skinny chest.

She frowned. There was no way she could tell the truth. By doing so, she would endanger not only her own safety, but she would betray her own blood. Viserys would always be the rightful king of all seven kingdoms. He was next in line for the throne according to Targaryen lineage, and betraying that would mark her as another name amongst the history books to be accounted for as mad.

Though as time progressed the stories of her father's "proceedings" were becoming more apparent in Viserys. He was abusive to her not just verbally, but physically. He cared for nothing other than his won goals, and he remained spoiled to the veins. How else could he feel so passionately about a throne who's arms he had never rested upon.

"What is it?" Daenerys whispered out, making sure to make eye contact. It would be disrespectful to avoid a look towards a king.

"I have come to make sure you are prepared to meet this Khal Drogo." He said prideful. "Any mishap, and it could cost me my throne. Not only that but it could cost you something far more valuable than anything you could possibly fathom in that pretty little head of yours." Viserys smirked.

Daenerys paid close attention. She knew already how important this union would be, but what could it cost her and her family if this were to be somehow annulled. "What could happen?" She whispered. Her voice always quiet when her brother became this way.

Viserys walked over to her and gripped her arm tightly. His nails tearing slightly into her skin. She winced under the pressure but kept her position of calm. "They say the dothraki are savages of course, they take what they want. Their gold, food, weapons, and women were all taken from another. Imagine what they'd do to a girl who has not even reached her 17th name day." Viserys hissed.

Daenerys shuddered at the thought. Whatever he was implying could not at all be pleasant.

"If you do this right we can go home." Viserys smiled coyly.

Daenerys nodded. "That's all I want." She whispered back.

"Good, then make sure you look appealing to the Khal. The last thing we need is for him to see you as some low born hag." Visery called out already making his departure.

Once the door had shut her feelings overwhelmed her. She was told her whole entire life that she was a princess. A true Targaryen in everything but the crown. What would her ancestors think if they knew how terrified she was. Aegon the Conqueror was said to be one of, if not the greatest men who ever walked the lands. She derived of his blood. Of his valor. She would be strong. If not for herself, then for her family name.

She kept telling herself that but constant worry filled her mind. She needed comfort. She left her room quickly dismissing her handmaidens. She made her way outside viewing the flowers that surrounded the sandstone home they made their own. She smiled. The beauty of roses and wild flowers of Essos paired with the bright son filled her with some serenity. The only beauty she could find in a world where she felt absent.

Not knowing a pair of eyes followed her every step.

Arthur Dayne

Since the day he served as a member of the kings guard he felt truly honorable. He was a protector of a family that was meant to rule. A protector of peace and harmony. Even when Aerys the second ruled with a flaming dictatorship he felt he was doing the right thing. He knew one day Rhaegar would be King of the seven kingdoms. Changing all the wrong committed of his father.

The day he found out his best friend has perished at the hands of Robert Baratheon, was the day everything began to spiral towards regret and grief. Honor had always been a huge part of who he was as a person. That was why he protected the prince, and that was why he kept a watchful eye on the remaining Targaryen bloodline. Well not all of them.

Rhaegar's son according to Ned was growing quickly. Word of his skill with a blade was no surprise to him. He originated from two of the greatest families Westeros had ever come to know. The Targaryens with the power and leadership that kept the kingdoms from falling into darkness. Not only that, but blood of which possessed the requirements for magic. The Targaryen were one family that always were an enigma to maesters across the lands. They were known for their power to control dragons. A creature though forgotten at this time was truly remarkable throughout history.

But, the prince also possessed the blood of the wolf. The Targaryens were not the only ones who possessed the capabilities of magic. The Starks dated back to the blood of the first men. Stories of those who could enter the mind of animals along with the magic that created the great wall that protected the lands from who knew what.

This combination proved to make a true king. He of course was skeptical of the prince. The Starks always remained honorable, Ned was great friends with the usurper, at least a friendship that lasted during the rebellion of the mad king. These ideas could have kept Jon from viewing his other family as anything but a disgrace to history.

It surprised him when Lord Stark wrote him of Jon's traits and abilities. Of course swordsmanship was nothing too surprising. But, Jon's love and compassion surfaced. He his whole life was told of his heritage as nothing more than a stain on an honorable lord. But yet, according to the warden of the north Jon possessed true leadership qualities, and understanding. These were traits of a king to come.

Arthur's honor felt diminished. As he watched the Targaryen line grow, he saw the opposite of Jon in Viserys. He saw a mirror view of the mad king surfacing. Viserys proved to be a true fool in everything but his name. He was quick to anger and slow to forgiveness. He treated his own blood as a stepping stone for his quest to regain his father's throne. It was ironic.

If only the prince knew that another held a far greater claim to the throne. And Arthur awaited. Word of Jon's departure and knowledge of his true heritage had made him giddy with excitement. The son Rhaegar knew would be the fulfillment of prophecy was on his way to begin his birthright.

Arthur posed all this time as nothing more than a sell sword. He was paid to watch over Viserys and his sister, while keeping his true identity a secret. With his knowledge of Rhaegar's annulment to the Martell, he had to remain a shadow. Nothing more than a pair of eyes watching the two dragon spawn carefully.

This day he had woken up early to practice in the yard. His skills were one thing that over time had yet to diminish. Maybe that was the drive of a new king being born, or perhaps it was the guilt he felt for not protecting his best friend. Either way, he knew the tower of joy would not be his last time facing off with another.

After his practices he remained vigilant near the door of the girl. She was truly a beauty, her hair as white as snow. And eyes truly showing her Valaryian roots. Though she was brought forth of Aerys's seed, she lacked his hatred and love of pain. Daenerys had to have come from only her mother's side, for she was loving and lacked her brother's brutal mentality.

When the time came she would be much help and insight to the true king of Westeros. As would everyone else.

He had followed Daenerys after the overheard 'conversation' was held in her room with her brother. She looked distraught making her way past him towards the gardens of the home she resided. He remained behind her far enough to remain hidden to the sense but still able to gaze upon her turmoil.

"Princess is everything okay?" He inquired. He stepped forward into the sun.

Daenerys jumped in surprise. She turned quickly to lay eyes upon her bodyguard hired by Illyrio. "You should not be eavesdropping upon my doings sell sword!" She hissed. Her eyes betraying her words.

Arthur sighed. "I promise I have no ill intent princess, I just saw a tinge of fear behind your eyes. What may I ask is wrong?" He continued to push.

She shook her head. "Nothing is wrong with me, at the very least nothing that concerns someone only paid to watch over my safety." She calmly stated. Her hand grasping the railing of the garden path. She turned her head to continue staring off into the beauty of the flowers. Completely ignoring his presence.

"I do not see a woman who lacks a problem in her life, my mother used to tell me words of a woman in turmoil were nothing more than lies preached to a non believer." He said with a small smile befalling his lips.

Daeynerys smiled a bit at that. "Your mother was a smart woman." She whispered to herself.

Daenerys turned to face the sword of the morning. "What is your name sell sword? Or should I continue referring to you as such?" She questioned. A playful smile appearing upon her pale face.

"My name is Anthor my lady." he spoke out returning her smile.

"Well Anthor, I've come to realize that I'm the one who holds the fate of my house in my hands, or rather my blouse. One mistake would send my family name off the cliffs into darkness. My life is already decided for me without any of my consent. In a few days I will be married off to a supposed war lord. He will give me a child, and perhaps my brother the true king will bring our name respect throughout the lands once more…" She paused slightly obviously hesitant to continue. But a quick nod from the sell sword kept her mouth moving.

"I'm terrified. I know nothing of this man or the ways of the dothraki. I'm not some common mare to be rode for enjoyment. I'm a princess of a family that controlled dragons. A family who brought prosperity and peace throughout the lands. The fate of my house rests on my shoulders. My brother the one true king speaks of toasts and merriment of the return of the Targaryen. But, what if I fail? What if this Khal Drogo turns me away? What if I'm not enough?" She whispered out.

Arthur shook his head quickly. "My lady, with all due respect your house will never fall victim to nothing more than a memory. Your house created the very throne the usurpers rests his ass upon. Your family brought the seven kingdoms and all who live in it happiness and riches. You will never bring your own house dishonor and shame. Keep your head high for I truly believe this is only the beginning of your family. You never know what lies awaiting. Whether your family gains the throne or not, you will not be responsible of it." Arthur chose to use the word family rather than Viserys.

"Your family is more powerful than you realize my princess." Arthur concluded.

Daenerys sighed. "Thank you for your words, but they're nothing more than that. Just words." She said in true sadness. Her feet carried her away from the sword of the morning.

"It will come to pass, all that awaits is a young king of ice and fire." whispered Arthur.


End file.
